Revenge is sweet
by TMI TID Fangirl
Summary: Jace herondale had lost what was dear to him something nothing could replace, And he knows just who took it Johnathan Morgenstern. Jace knows just what to take that had equal value. But could it backfire and slap him in the face. Clace. T rated later on. Requested. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

A normal evening for clary was her brother shouting orders at his men. So she stayed in her room as usual because when your brother is the leader of a gang, as he had told her thinking she was five she knew it was the mafia it couldn't be anything else. She had no expectations for her brother to suddenly drop it, he had his loyal members spread out all over the mansion but it didn't bother clary she simply sat down in her room and occupied herself, School was long gone her brother had pulled her out. But she had never been involved in her brother's dealings. sure she would help him if there was a riddle because her mind needed the challenge but she wasn't much for violence.

Clary sat in her room drawing when the lights went out. She put her pen down and walked to the door and frowned there was no shouting. She figured it was a power cut so she didn't bother checking on anything it would come back if she had patience. The door opened and clary turned around and with the little light coming from outside she could see a figure but she also knew it was not her brother or any of his men for that fact. As the figure neared her she saw a head of blonde almost golden hair. He smirked and said "hello clary" clary swallowed and asked "how did you get in" he smirked "same way you're getting out" he grabbed her by the arm and clary sighed "I'm guessing this has something to do with my brother" the guy nodded and clary sighed thinking 'could have been worse' She walked along as he dragged her and asked "Then i guess i'll be better of not fighting" he nodded again and dragged her into a car he tied her hand together and then tied them to the door. He got in and drove of and as they passes the gates the lights came back on and clary made a noise impatience "could you at least say who you are?" he shook his head as he pulled the car into reverse and sped out of her driveway. 'Where is my brother?' she thought and then asked aloud "Where is my brother?" the man smiled "looking for me" clary swallowed uneasily and asked "And who are you?" he smiled "Jace herondale, have you heard of me?" clary went through her head when a little bell went of in her head and she couldn't help but smiled "you're the one who is afraid of ducks" Jace let his eyes narrow on the road ahead as he mumbled "Bloodthirsty little beasts" Clary smiled and watched the roads but soon realised they were on a road she had never driven down.

They drove for an hour and then stopped outside a massive mansion well hidden in the thick forest. jace untied her and said "i'm jace by the way in case you didn't pick it up" now that she could actually see him she found herself looking him from head to toe and even tho it was ridiculous she couldn't deny the fact that he was hot. jace grabbed her arm and said "you sure were easy to kidnap" clary frowned "I came willingly!" jace shrugged and dragged her through some double doors and down many hallways that she had no chance of remembering and then down some stairs. As they turned What was going to be the last corner and clary saw bars she realised what was going to happen. jace opened the gate and gave her a look and said "get in" clary shook her head and said "what have i done?" jace grabbed her and pushed her in and said "not you, your brother" clary kicked at the door and shouted "you're punishing me for what he did?" jace grinned "revenge is sweet" She watched him walk away and close the door that had led them to the stairs. clary ran a hand through her hair looked around and realised she did in fact have a proper bed as well as a bathroom the question was "what did her brother do?"

 _ **this was requested as a one shot but i wanted to try and make it a little longer. tell me what you think in the reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary sat down in the corner of the cell not on the bed on the stone floor she was in leggings and a tank top as well a cardigan she was dressed enough to make a run for it surely you could run pretty fast in vans. But she didn't try she sat there in the corner Watching the light she could see from a window by the door that led to where she was. It seemed to have turned day because she assumed what she could see was didn't know how long it had been just that it must have been a long time because she was exhausted.

As Jace came down the stairs into the cell he looked at the bed and frowned and then his eyes scanned the bathroom to see if he could see her thru the blurry glass and then he saw her in the corner. He frowned "Why on earth would you sit there when there is a perfectly good bed" Clary didn't answer she stayed in her spot determined to make the message come across that she was not enjoying this. Jace leaned against the wall and asked "So I understand that you must be confused but your brother took something very dear to me do i decided to repay the favour therefore you're here" Clary looked at him in question and jace sighed "He took my family ring, the only thing i have left of my family is that ring and he took it and so i took you the only thing he has" clary leaned back against the wall and contemplating his idea jace opened the door and walked over to her and knelt down and said "do you talk" clary smiled and closed her eyes.

Jace sighed "I don't enjoy keeping you here but your brother took the last piece of my family this is only fair and after the things he did to me are far worse" clary didn't particularly like her brother either but since their parents died he had taken care of her, If it was something she knew by heart it was how to be loyal but things could change and none knew more than her that blood is not love. jace sighed walked out and clary closed her eyes letting sleep take over. She didn't want to be there in fact she wanted to be anywhere but there but she felt for her kidnapper she had nothing of her parents but if see did she would keep in in her possession at all costs. But she had a feeling his plan was going to fail She didn't see her brother often and took care of herself it would take him time to realise she was gone and even then she wasn't sure he would come to get her.

Jace walked down to the kitchen where izzy sat eating cereal 'thank heavens' he thought he walked in and grabbed a apple and a knife and said "morning izzy" izzy smiled "did you get the girl" jace nodded and said "She didn't protest came willingly and now that she realised why i took her she got mad, and she stopped talking" izzy shrugged "did you give her food?" jace shook his head and said "I'm going to make some now and go down" izzy nodded and said "I'm going training with alec, don't torture her she's done nothing wrong, see you later" jace nodded and grabbed a tray and made pancakes and grabbed a bottle to fill with water. He stood in the kitchen and took a deep breath as he tried to think of why he was doing this. He hated the concept of what he was doing but he needed that ring back.

He walked down and found she was asleep in the very same spot at the corner. He walked inside put the tray down on her bed closed the door and knelt down and tapped her leg waking her. Clary opened her eyes slowly and as they rested on jace she shut them again. Jace sighed and picked her up clary frowned ass he realised what was happening, he set her down on the bed. She looked at the tray of food and jace said "eat" clary shook her head and grabbed the bottle and flipped the cap and smelt it. Jace smiled and said "just water" clary took a sip swallowed and as she saw that it was indeed just water the drank it all up in one go. She kicked her shoes off and removed her cardigan and jace asked "are you going to eat?"clary looked down at the tray and picked up the apple and the knife cutting away piece by piece, as she finished she stood up knife still in hand She stood in front of jace and gripped the knife in her hand then to his surprise she turned the handle to him handing it over with a huff then went back to her corner and sat down.

She hated being locked up but he had his reasons for keeping her here. Jace looked down at the knife he had been handed and thought 'she really is something' he put the knife on the tray and watched her sit in her corner. Jace had never really been a kidnapping kind of guy. He did however think this would be easy just grab he girl throw her in the cell bring her some food every now and then, but no. What clary had just done made it ten times worse.

He grabbed the tray and put it by the door. He knelt down in front of clary and kissed her forehead and said "I know you don't deserve this but i can't let you go i need that ring, i won't hurt you i couldn't so please take the bed it's bad enough don't hurt yourself" clary was touched at his gesture and she felt a spark as he kissed her, but she was stubborn so she stayed put on the floor.

Jace grabbed the tray and left her there and said "I'll be back soon just please go to the bed" he watched as she rested her head against the wall and watched him walk. Jace walked away shutting the gate and then the door leaving her to look at the door. So she contemplated it in her mind 'He was nice, he gave you food, but he kidnapped you, you didn't protest, he hasn't done anything wrong, He's hot' she frowned as he thought of the last statement but it was true.

 _ **Review! Should i turn this in to a one shot instead?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jace had left her yet again but she found she wasn't mad at him she was mad with her brother for what he had done to the poor guy he didn't have any family and her brother had taken the last thing he had that meant something. What confused her the most was the fact that she didn't quite know why he had done it. Surely he would understand the sentiment if he put himself in the position.

She stood up and walked around the frosty glass to find there was a shower she looked around for a camera but then gave up because she didn't really care. She stripped down and climbed in turned on the water. She scrubbed of the grime and dirt from her face and hair. As she stood there showering she was very aware that anyone who walked in could see her but then again she didn't care. She grabbed a towel and dried herself and pulled on her clothes again keeping the towel around her shoulders so her hair could dry. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed she wanted to go home but not meet whoever waited for her there.

Clary gave up on her hair hanging the towel in the bathroom then sitting down on the bed and sliding her feet under the comforter seeing as she was freezing. So there she sat waiting for something to happen whether that was for jace to comeback or if it was for someone to come get her she didn't know is she would come if they took her away, did the want to go back?.

Jace walked back down to her cell but he stopped half way and leaned against the wall. he felt bad about keeping her there but he couldn't let her go he needed his ring. he seemed to tell himself again over and over to remind himself. He pushed himself off the wall and opened the door and locked it and turned and much to his relief he saw clary was indeed sitting in bed. she didn't look relaxed but she had to be more comfortable then she was on the floor. He walked down and went thru the door shutting it and standing before the bed and asked "you comfortable" clary leaned back on the pillows and nodded. Jace walked around and sat on the other side of her bed kicked his shoes off and set his computer between them and asked "So do you think your brother will be threatening me anytime soon" clary shook her head and said "I really don't think he realised i disappeared" jace frowned "but your his sister" clary shrugged "I haven't seen him for 3 days same house same everything but he has come looking for me, you might want to give him a little hint" jace frowned and opened his laptop logged in and to clary's surprise opened facetime and clicked on her brothers name.

Clary frowned and asked "you have my brother on facetime" jace smirked and clicked the call button and clary got out of view for the camera and watched as her brother appeared on the screen smirking. Jace smiled said "well hello jonathan" her brother nodded his head "to what do i owe the pleasure" jace frowned "you might want to check you have everything there" her brother raised one eyebrow and clary rolled her eyes and asked "I still have your jewelry jace" jace sighed "I figured but do you have everything you value" john frowned "My car is here, my money, and all my things jace really i don't understand" jace cast a look at clary who sighed and motioned for him to put her out of her misery. Jace looked back to the computer and said "when did you last see your sister" jonathan frowned and then his eyes grew wide as he bolted from his chair and jace sighed "took you long enough" Jace sat and waited and clary sat there and waited and said "i really think you should have just said that from the start" jace shrugged.

Jonathan came back his face flushed and he screamed at the computer "where is my sister?" clary poked her head in and her brothers eyes softened and asked "are you okay?" clary shook her head "you didn't even check on me after the power cut, you didn't even send someone!" her brother slumped in his chair and jace smirked "so you want her back?" jonathan nodded and said "fine yeah what do you want?" jace crossed his arms over his chest "I want my ring" jonathan shook his head "nope not happening" clary grabbed the computer and said "now listen up im saying it once." her brother leaned in and jace raised his eyebrows and clary said "I am your sister, your flesh and blood your only family. And that means something to you yeah?" jonathan nodded and clary smiled not a nice one but one with a wicked twinkle in her eyes and she sneered "and you can trade a scrap of metal for your sister?" jonathan hesitated on his words and said "but it means something to him!" clary shook her head "we have established that now answer me jonathan will you or will you not be coming to get me or is a ring better than your sister" jonathan sighed "Clary you don't understand" clary handed the computer back to jace who was grinning and said "im with her you want your sister you give me the ring" jonathan shook his head and slammed the computer effectively hanging up.

Clary laid down on her side and jace placed a hand on her leg and said "I thought he would come right away" clary shook her head "he doesn't care, he didn't even notice you took me" jace place his laptop on the table beside her bed and sai beside her and said "for what it is worth he's an idiot for not noticing" clary nodded and said "you don't have to stay with me i'm your prisoner not your pet, I can survive" jace nodded "I know but i for one wanted to keep you company" clary sat up and shifted closer so their sides touched and the inter twined their fingers and said "thank you" jace nodded and said "my pleasure" clary leaned her head on his shoulder as her tears fell. tears for the fact that she lost her family, tears for being alone and tears for the boy beside her who had no one. jace held her hand looking down and leaned his head on hers and said "it will be okay" clary nodded and jace felt the dampness on his shoulder from her tears but he didn't mind he felt for her.

As she leaned on his shoulder she knew one thing She didn't want to go back home even if her brother came for her

 _ **Review!. hope you like it**_


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days clary realised her brother didn't feel the urgency to get his sister back so she stopped moping around and turned to jace. She started training running,she kept to his schedule whatever she did he was there watching her. When jace went to train fighting clary backed out claiming it wasn't something she was comfortable but she knew all too well if it came down to it she would have to trouble fighting anyone off.

So walking into the training room she watched all eyes turn as jace pushed her in, Jace went over to the matt's and everyone turned to him as he spoke "You can all leave" Everyone left and they shut the door. Clary turned to jace and he said "You're going to fight me, know you must have trained some" clary nodded and said "I don't like training like this" jace shrugged "tuff"

And so she ran at him plummeting them both to the floor. Jace gave her a smile as they laid on the ground face to face inches apart. He twisted them around and clary hooked her legs around his twisting them yet again but this time she had him pinned his hand in her grip and her weight on his legs. Clary got up and backed away and jace made her do it again and again he could have won a few times but she was too little too fast.

Jace stood up and looked at her and said "you told me you didn't fight" clary shook her head "yes and i don't, but you didn't ask me if i could. despite what you might think somethings were not optional for me to learn, with my brother i had to learn" jace sighed and ran a hand thu his hair and said "at least you know what your doing" clary nodded and asked "Can we just train as usual now?" jace chuckled "was it a bit too close for you?" he was teasing her and she just knew it.

Clary walked back to her cell she didn't have to stay there jace had told her that a week back but she liked it down there it was hers and it was comfortable. So she walked down and stripped down and got in the shower when the had made her skin red she stepped out grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She brushed her hair out and used the hair dryer until it was mostly dry.

She sat down on the bed and started thinking She could leave she didn't have to go home she could go somewhere else away from all the crime and violence but that would mean leaving jace and she didn't want that. Then she thought of jace. And she could have thought of jace for hours. The curve of his lips, The way his hair was always messy but in a way that looked good, His eyes and how they were golden not yellow or brown they were gold. The way he moved and the silkiness of his voice and then his body. She was shook out of her daydreaming when in the moment of clary in just a towel sitting on bed jace walked in.

clary looked up and blushed furiously and jace smiled and walked around and then in and said "don't be shy i've seen it all before" clary crossed her legs and jace chuckled and pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. Clary grabbed it and pulled it over her head and then walked back to the bathroom and pulled on underwear that jace had so kindly given her how he knew her size was i mystery to her but she didn't feel a need to ask. She pulled on a bra and realized the shirt came to about mid thigh so she gave up and walked back. Jace was sat on her bed now in just sweatpants.

Clary wrapped her arms around her body and jace jumped off the bed and walked over wrapping his arms around her and said "stop doing that no need to hide" clary ducked her head her hair falling in front of her face. Jace pushed it back and placed his hands on her hips and said "dance with me" clary looked up and placed her hand on his shoulders and they moved around a step at a time clary looking down at her feet trying to pick up a pattern as jace just took what ever step felt natural.

Jace looked down at her as they moved her legs were moving trying to keep up with him. jace picked her up by the hips twirling both of them around. Clary gasped as her feet left the ground but as she looked up into his eyes he was greeted by her giggling. He smirked and placed her back down and twirled her around with one hand on her hip and the others holding hers they danced around for what could have been hours but was probably only half an hour.

Jace twirled her one last time then brought her pack in and said "don't hide" clary blushed and turned her face away jace leaned down and turned her face to him and said "the right guy won't care" clary's breath came out shaky and jace smiled. Clary placed her hand on his cheek and asked "do you care?" jace smiled wider "no, but then you're wearing my clothes you're bound to look good in whatever is mine" clary blushed and said "i'm serious" her eyes looked sad so jace kissed her forehead and said "you're beautiful, i could tell you that in the dark" clary smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and straightened up effectively lifting her off the floor. He put her back down and laid down in bed.

Clary crawled onto the bed and asked "What are we doing now then?" jace smiled "I thought we could watch a movie" clary nodded and jace opened up netflix and clicked on a movie. jace slid closer and wrapped his arm around the back of the bed. Clary leaned onto him neither of them were actually paying attention to the movie the both of them highly aware of each other. Jace tried to watch the movie but all he could see was her legs. He was aware of how little she was wearing and he wasn't any better of, Clary sneaked glances of his chest looking him up and down.

Jace looked down at clary studying her face he noticed her freckles and her eyelashes the curve of her mouth and then there was her hair. He smiled at he looked at the roots when he first had seen her he could have sworn it was colored but she had been here for more than a week and her hair was it's vibrant red all the way to the roots. He liked the way she looked she was tiny and her body was natural her legs long as well as her arms from what he had seen her body looked perfect but then he didn't want to stare at her.

Clary sneaked a glance and he smirked but didn't turn away. Clary leaned her head back looking up with a smile. Jace smiled back lifting his hand hand tucking her hair behind her ear. He put his hand against her cheek and clary leaned in to the touch almost without noticing she blushed as she realised. Jace traced her cheekbone with his thumb and watched as her blush spread. Clary closed her eyes and he could feel her eyelashes against his thumb. He smiled down at her she was young as was he put she had something that just screamed innocence and he loved it it made her interesting.

Clary opened her eyes to find him smiling down his lips in a soft smile his guard down She felt like her stomach was going to flip the way his hands felt on her made her blush, she felt like she was running a fever she was certain she was blushing. She watched him and everything seemed so inviting. Without looking she reached out and grabbed his laptop and moved in away the room went darker. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder never looking away from his eyes. her hand slid up into his hair and she discovered how soft it was. Jace closed his eyes as she ran her hand thru his hair enjoying the feeling.

Clary leaned up their noses touching. She could feel his breath warm across her face smelling like blood and something else she could quite put her finger on it. Jace opened his eyes and they were quite literally eye to eye. Jace leaned his head to the side clary bit her lip and he used his thumb to tug it from her teeth. He brushed his lips against hers almost touching. Clary released a breath and closed the distance.

 _ **Ha ha i'm stopping here, see you in the next chapter, do you want them longer?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Clary released a breath and closed the distance.

Neither moved at first jaced hand on her cheek remained and clary grabbed onto his hair. Clary pulled back the slightest bit eyes still closed, As She began to pull back as jace pulled her face forward pulling their lips together. There was no awkwardness Clary found that she was comfortable with the contact. Jace seemed to be drunk on the feeling of her lips against his. With soft movements they kissed there was no rush there was no pressure or expectations. Clary grabbed ahold of his waist pulling herself closer to him as she felt like every part of her sould be touching him.

Their lips moved slowly getting used to the feeling of each other, Clary followed whatever he did her shoulder tense she had no clue what to do, her body seemed to have the right idea. Jace slid his hand into her hair holding her as if to reassure himself that she wouldn't leave. Clary pulled back her smile wide. jace smiled and clary giggled making him laugh. And so there they sat a mess of tangled limbs a laughing kissing mess.

Clary rolled away and turned the movie off crawled back in bed and pressed her lips against his. She couldn't see him but she could feel his hand on her body, his lips moving along with her own. They pulled back at the same time both out of breath. Jace pressed a soft short kiss to the corner of her lips and began to get up, Clary wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Stay, just tonight. I just want one night one night with you" jace nodded and settled back down and held her as she leaned against him. Jace sighed and tucked her head under his chin and said "This is my worst plan ever" clary frowned and jace could feel her eyelashes flutter against his neck.

She was confused "Why the worst?" jace closed his eyes and said "because now the only way i get that ring is to give you back and i don't want to" Clary pressed her lips against his throat and said "I don't want to go back" jace tightened his hold on her as he said "We can fix it, we will fix this" clary nodded not convinced but just hearing him say it relaxed her. That's how they fell asleep tucked together clary holding on to him and jace holding her close with his arms effectively trapping her against him.

Jace however woke up early and looked down at clary and kissed her head smiling as he thought of her and the new memory of their first kiss together. He watched as she slept he sat still shirtless and played with her hair. Her skin was pale he was convinced that the girl saw very little sun, but then he wouldn't have let her roam around outside either she seemed so fragile only now he knew differently. He knew she was strong, She could fight she could do everything but she didn't want to nothing seemed to bring her more joy then simple things. A single rose instead of a dozen, a dance instead of a long speech, words instead of gifts. She seemed to live for the simple things.

Clary let her eyes flutter open and was greeted with a well toned chest. She glanced up into his eyes and found he had been looking at her all along. Clary smiled "good morning handsome" jace nodded and kissed her head and said "did you sleep well?" clary nodded "best sleep i've ever had, can't really figure out why" jace frowned and said "How strange!" clary nodded and jace smirked "I have a theory" clary smiled "do elaborate" jace leaned down planting his lips on her own and clary smiled and mumbled "you're onto something here" jace grinned and pulled back and said "what do you think of my theory" clary smirked "tell me again" jace leaned down and pecked her lips and clary all but whispered "keep going"

Jace had gotten up and jumped in her shower got out and realised clary was sitting upright in bed his shirt hanging down quite low shoring a generous amount of her chest. Jace walked over and pulled her to her feet and said "you know you don't have to stay down here right you're free to walk around" clary smiled "I like it down here it's private and calm and no one bothers me" Jace smiled and nodded kissing her quickly before saying "I have to do some things today, work and stuff you good here on your own?" clary nodded and asked "you're coming later right?" jace nodded and said "like i could stay away"

Clary watched him walk away and as he shut the door she slumped against the bed. She didn't want to leave but she knew in the end he would come for her and he would take her whether she wanted to come or not. She hated her home it was hostile and to affice like it wasn't a home to her it was simply where had had grown up.

She got up and walked into the bathroom where she kept all the clothes jace kept bringing her. She got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth looking into the mirror. She somehow looked more alive than she had before her skin still pale and her freckles still there, but her eyes were bigger and brighter, her cheeks had more colour not like a blush but just from her skin. She smiled naturally it wasn't forced or influenced. She looked genuinely happy.

Clary pulled on some training shorts and a tank top and pulled on the cardigan she came in and went to explore. Her first decision was to go left or right at the door she went to the right before she could over think things. At every turn she just walked at a direction not really caring where she ended up. More than anything she was trying to remember how she walked so she could find her way back.

She looked in thru a doorway and discovered it was a kitchen, She had been here jace had taken her in case she was hungry and he wasn't with her. She walked in grabbed an apple She sat down seeing as it was empty. she stood up and walked away back in to what might as well be a maze. She started recognizing things here and there whether it was a picture or a plant.

She saw the door to the training room and thought 'I might as well nothing else to do' She walked to the training room opened the door and found it was empty.

She walked around the room and found there was a wall of weapons, A literal wall from floor to ceiling. Clary frowned as she looked at swords thinking 'bet they don't get used' She did however take one. the found in was small enough to fit her hand and no to heavy to lift. She could see her reflection on the blade of it. Clary looked around the room once more making sure no one was there.

She walked with it lifting the sword into the right position as she had seen in all the movies. Clary gripped the sword tighter and brought it down on an imaginary target. She smiled slightly at the familiar feeling and continued slicing thru the air twirling, jumping and crouching down. It was easy her hands knew what to do they remembered her training at a young age. She twirled the sword in her hand smiling at the easy feeling watching the blade reflect the sunlight. "would you look at that!" Clary snapped her head to the door where a girl stood hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. Clary didn't quite know what she did or why she did it but she dropped the sword. stepping away from it. She girl smiled closed the door and said "I don't think we have met, I'm isabelle"

 _ **I'll leave you at that, tell me what you think and if there is something you think i should do differently.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Clary remained in place was she allowed to be in here, Was isabelle going to do something to her. Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and asked "are you going to stare at me all day" clary blushed and picked the sword up walking back to the wall quickly and setting it back in it's place. Her fingers lingered on the hilt of it before turning around to find isabelle a few feet in front of her. clary swallowed eyes wide and asked "Hi" isabelle nodded and clary cleared her throat and said "Clary" almost instantly she wanted to bury herself and she completed her sentence "I mean my name is clary" isabelle nodded "I know" clary swallowed yet again. 'What the hell do i say?' she thought as she looked at isabelle in front of her. Isabelle was still a bit shorter then jace but over all a lot taller then Clary. her black hair long and shiny and straight not a hair out of place. Her cest big clary could tell not because she was looking but because there was a lot of cleavage. Clary looked looked away and let her hair hall in front of her face hiding her blush. Clary pushed her hair back and asked "are you going to stare at me all day?" quoting isabelle trying for humor. Isabelle smiled and said "why are you up here?" clary didn't look away as she answered "jace said i didn't have to stay in my room" isabelle nodded "No i mean here as in this house you could have bolted" clary shrugged "he has a deal with my brother me for the ring, he isn't hurting me i don't see why he can't get back what is his from the beginning" Isabelle seemed to think it over the corner of her mouth going up her eyes crinkling.

Clary held onto her arms and asked "didn't jace tell you any of this?" isabelle nodded "he told me more then that, He said you wouldn't talk" She hadn't at one point but gave up after a day, she didn't see the point in being a bother. "He said you didn't seem surprised when your brother didn't notice you were kidnapped" isabelle had began walking around her like a predator watching It's kill. "He told me you were sad for a few days" That was also very much true but she was getting uncomfortable with isabelle walking around her like she was. "He said you were special" her heart soared at the words and she blushed her head ducking. "He said you would go from comfortable to shy in nanoseconds" clary frowned 'what confidence?' she thought she was a ball of anxiety around him.

Isabelle stopped in front of her and smiled a glint in her eyes that whispered 'badass' Clary swallowed. "is that true" isabelle asked her her tone calm. clary nodded and asked "Why's he tell you all of that?" isabelle smiled "because I'm the closed thing to a sister he has" clary nodded her jealousy disappearing. Somehow isabelle must have noticed because she raised her eyebrows a smile on her lips and asked "you wouldn't happen to know why he was walking around shirtless this morning?" clary blushed and shook her head looking at her feet.

She took a chance and looked up at isabelle who had a grin so wide clary was sure it must hurt. Clary walked towards the door in a hurry only to have isabelle block it when she finally reached the end of the room. Clary looked up and stared at her eyes and asked "could i please just go, I promise i'll go back to my room i won't bother anyone" isabelle smiled "like jace told you you're free to go anywhere you would like" clary nodded and said "thank you isabelle" Isabelle narrowed her dark eyes and said "you can call me Izzy, i never cared much for my full name" Clary smiled and said "I understand" Clary walked out of the room only to stop after a few steps, looking over her shoulder where Isab-Izzy leaned against the wall i smirk on her lips.

Clary sighed "you don't happen to know where i'm going, do you?" She smiled and walked forward taking clary by the arm and walking her down the hall. They didn't speak all that much, clary trying to keep pace and not trip while izzy walked quickly with long strides. They walked thru the halls and clary very soon realised how much of a detour she had taken to the training room.

They stopped outside her door and izzy smiled "He likes you" clary looked up at her trying to see the smallest trace of a lie but there wasn't any she was being genuine. Clary smiled "I like him too" Izzy smiled opening her mouth to reply when the door opened and there stood jace. He looked to izzy his eyes widening a fraction and then to clary and he smiled "I thought you were lost" clary smiled and said "I found the training room" jace nodded and pulled her in by the arm and then looked to izzy and said "thank you for showing her back" izzy rolled her eyes and said "have fun" jace smirked and closed the door clicking the lock in place. Clary had already walked in when jace turned around, she walked into the bathroom and pulled off her cardigan and tank top pulling jace's shirt on again. She liked the feeling of cotton against her, She rarely wore it but if she managed to keep this shirt it would very quickly become one of her favorite things to wear.

Clary walked out and frowned jace wasn't there. She took a step forward and looked around in confusion. All of a sudden she was off her feet and arms were around her waist. But to her own surprise she didn't scream, all the sound that left her mouth was a gasp. And then she froze like ice she didn't struggle she didn't make a sound.

Jace smiled as clary stepped around the corner. He watched her frown at the bed and took his own sweet time by sneaking up on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He expected a scream or a squeal some kind of noise but all she did was gasp. He waited for her to sigh or grunt somehow fight back. Jace set her down on her feet calling her name. No answer. Clary fell forward her entire body relaxing. Jace lept into action and caught her holding her against his body. "Clary?" no answer. Jace lifted her up and sat down in the bed holding her.

He looked down at clary her face was blank her eyes empty. Jace frowned and whispered "Clary, what happened, did i scare you?. i'm so sorry" His voice panicked. He looked down on her worry clear across his face. Clary swallowed and held onto his hand and said "you scared me so bad" her lips tugged at the corners and jace let out a relieved breath. "God you scared me" clary smiled and look a deep breath closing her eyes.

Jace watched her still holding her in his arms. Clary opened her eyes and sat up leaning her head on his shoulder and said "It's been so long since someone scared me" jace smiled "you weren't scared when i came to get you" clary shook her head and said "no I was worried but mostly i was curious and a bit mad that no one noticed" jace smiled and kissed her forehead and said "so what did you do today?" clary frowned "what's the time?" jace frowned "around 5 why?" clary's eyes widened and she asked "I didn't notice" jace chuckled and laid back on the bed and asked "so what did you do?" clary smiled "I tried to navigate around the maze you call a home" jace chuckled and clary smiled looking at his smile, She hadn't seen it often.

"Then I found the kitchen and got some food no one was there" jace smiled "We had a meeting, all of us" clary shrugged "I continued walking and found the training room and again it was empty so i went in" Jace frowned "And what did you do?" clary smiled and said "wouldn't you like to know!" jace moved over her his body covering hers. Clary smiled as their noses touched. Jace leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, Clary reached up holding the back of his neck. Jace laughed and grabbed her hands and pinned them down. Clary raised her eyebrows and asked "What are you doing?" jace smirked "What did you do today?" Clary smirked "I went to the training room, what did you do?" Jace gave her a 'duh' look and clary rolled her eyes and said "I trained" jace smiled and asked "What with" He gave her a kiss trying to see it he could kiss the truth out of her.

Clary smiled and shrugged "you're going to have to do a whole lot more then kiss me if you want me to spill" jace smirked and pulled her hand over her head holding them with one hand. Clary just smiled she knew she wouldn't cave she had too much training. Jace grabbed the hem of his shirt dragging it up exposing her skin. Clary shrugged trying to hide the fact that her nerves were about to take over and that she was about to blush the shade of her hair.

Jace pressed a kiss to her stomach and clary closed her eyes and said "not fair" jace smirked and said "just tell me what you did and i'll stop" clary shook her head and jace pressed his lips to her skin, clary ignored the feeling of tingles the fact that her skin could have been on fire she was too stubborn. Jace placed his chin against her chest and looked at her. Eyes closed, face on fire, Jace smiled and reached out and put his hand against his cheek.

Clary opened her eyes and looked at him, She was fuming because there he was laying on top of her smirking. Clary caught her breath and said "I saw the weapons on the wall" jace rolled of her and layed beside her in stead watching her as she spoke."I picked up a sword and i tried it out, it was all there my muscles remembered the moves the way to move and i don't think i noticed the time pass"jace frowned and asked "I thought you didn't train like that" clary turned on her side, So they were face to face "My father used to train me, back when he was alive, my mother hated it so he would wake me up in the middle of the night or in the early mornings so no one would know" jace grabbed her hand and asked "That's not the man i have heard things about" Clary shook her head "He was someone else around me he didn't want me involved, He trained me for me he never told his guards he would do it on his own, He was a father" Jace caught her tears and asked "when did he change?" Clary wiped her tears and said "I can't remember a fade or a time where he just changed all i remember is that one day he stopped getting me he stopped training, talking, caring it all just stopped" jace didn't quite know what to say, she was crying and all he wanted was for her to stop but he could tell her that because she needed it.

Jace wrapped his arm around her tugging her closer and whispered "Shhh im here, just know im here" clary wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I don't want to go home, I don't want my brother to come for me, I want to stay here with you" jace kissed her head "One day it will all be right, it might just take a while" clary nodded and tucked her face into his shoulder and even when her sobs ended the tears still fell.

 _ **New rule, you want an update then leave a**_ _ **review**_ _ **. I'm still going to post! it's just that i'll be more motivated if you gave me some**_ _ **feedback. so i'll be quicker if you leave your opinions.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Clary woke up in the middle of the night to find jace holding her. She liked it the way they seemed to fit against each other. He was beautiful She had never had a crush never been taken with anyone but he was beautiful. His hair was curly so it stayed on his head but she knew it would probably come down to his shoulders if it was straight, but then she liked the way he seemed to have beach hair. the kind of curls that didn't curl but more of a wave. She looked at her own hair it was so curly she never had to put heat to it. Her own hair was long dark red she liked her hair after years of people pointing out that her hair was fake or that it was orange she was happy when it went darker.

His eyes were gold she knew they were she didn't need to see them again. His body was lean she could feel his muscles she didn't need to to turn a light on. Jace moved his hand down her leg pulling her knee over his side so she was half laying on top of him. Clary sighed looked down at him and thought 'one day i'll be able to look at you and i won't have some thought in the back of my head reminding me that you kidnapped me' She was falling for him and falling fast. Clary laid her head back down on his chest holding onto him. It wasn't hard to fall asleep like that.

Waking up in the morning was never a fun thing but especially when you could feel someone looking at you. Jace opened one eye and looked right into clary's green ones. He felt his lips smiling it didn't matter that she was watching him sleep it just mattered that she was there. Clary smiled and gave him a quick kiss and asked "did you sleep okay?" jace nodded and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer and asked "were you watching me sleep?" clary nodded leaning down planting her lips on his cheek. Jace smiled "are planning on keeping me here all day" clary smiled and kissed his cheek then his jaw covering his face with kisses.

Jace smiled running his hand up her sides. "clary i need to get up" clary pulled back and leaned her forehead against his and said "We could just stay here, cuddle, kiss, anything" jace smiled and leaned back joining his hands on her back and said "we can cuddle if you promise to not stare like you were" Clary furrowed her eyebrows her lip tugging at the corner as kissed his cheek and said "well, you sir, are very handsome. Therefore i will stare" jace chuckled and rolled them around flipping positions.

"and you are beautiful but i don't stare" Clary raised her eyebrows and asked "So if i walked around shirtless, you wouldn't stare" jace thought it over opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it and clary smirked and said "See what i mean" jace frowned "no i don't 'see' what you mean i haven't seen you shirtless" clary smiled and grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and dragged it over her head. Jace swallowed and kept eye contact and asked "do you always have to be right?" clary shrugged "depends. with you it seems to becoming a trend" jace smirked "I can make you pay" Clary raised both eyebrows because she was incapable of only lifting only one.

Jace smiled leaned down looking her up and down then said "remember last night?" clary nodded and was about to say that it wouldn't bother her but that would be lying and as he kissed her neck her mind was gone, Jace smiled placing kissed over her neck. Clary grabbed onto his back with one hand while the other found it's way to his hair. Jace wasn't complaining the more she touched him the more he kissed her.

Both of them lost clary with her head up in the clouds from the sensation of hot lips on her. Jace was long gone thanks to her hand digging into his back. Neither of them seemed to notice the door open.

"Jace!" clary's eyes opened and jace's lips were frozen on her neck. At the same time they turned to the door to see izzy standing on the other side of the bars arms crossed over her chest. Jace turned around got the covers and covered clary's body and asked "Izzy what are you doing here?" izzy shook her head slowly disapproval very clear on her face. "you're supposed to be training, with me and alec" jace shook his head and said "so why did you come here?" izzy raised her eyebrows cast a look at clary and then turned back to jace and said "training in 20, bring her it's not fair to keep her locked up" and with that she walked out.

Clary looked at jace who stood with his back facing her. She could see him tense then relax. She saw him turn to face her, She smiled as a blush spread across her cheeks. Jace walked back to the bed put his hand on either side of her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Clary smiled against his lips and put a hand on his cheek tracing his cheek bone.

After getting dressed jace dragged her to the kitchen where they both grabbed food quickly. Jace left for 5 minutes and came back in new clothes just as clary finished. They went to the training room where izzy leaned against the wall on of her feet against the wall. Clary looked around and was meet with that looked like a male copy of izzy. Jace closed the door put a hand between her shoulder blades pushing her forward.

They gathered on padded floor. Clary supposed it was used for when they fought each other. Izzy and the boy stopped in front of them and izzy said "Clary this is my brother alec, Alec this is jace's prisoner" the guy shook his head at his sister and looked to clary and said "She's mad at him" clary held out a hand witch alec gladly took. Jace sighed "okay who fights who?" Izzy smirked "well i thought since you brought clary she could have a go at alec" clary looked to alec who seemed confused, it wasn't so much that she thought she couldn't more that she didn't want to fight.

Alec looked at her and asked "are you okay with that?" clary looked at jace who had a look on his face that to her screamed 'murder' she touched his arm and said "it's just training" jace nodded and said "well watch" clary nodded and asked "so do you guys train with weapons or just hands?" alec smiled "We do it all" clary nodded "would you mind if we used sword then, your a lot bigger then me" alec nodded and walked over to the wall grabbed two sword and walked back to the mat and said "we can go easy?" clary tied her hair up and said "no need for that" he tossed her the sword. And to everyone's surprise she caught it by the hilt and did a little twirl.

Clary realised her mistake of accepting the challenge and lowered it and izzy said "Come on, do your best" clary shook her head. She dropped the sword and backed away. Alec frowned and said "I'm not fighting you if you're not holding a sword clary" Clary shook her head but no word came she was stuck.

Jace walked over to her and stood in front of her and asked "What happened?" Clary shook her head and said "I'm not fighting him, i don't want to fight anybody" jace nodded and said "you don't have to" clary nodded and jace gave her a hug and said "but we can watch them fight!"

Clary and jace sat on the side as izzy picked up the sword and walked in front of alec and said "don't bore me please" Alec scoffed and said "We all know your better with a whip" izzy narrowed her eyes and swung at him and clary and jace sat back and watched them. To the two fighting it seemed to be forever but to clary and jace it was barely 10 minutes.

Izzy landed on the floor and alec dropped his sword did a bow and said "you lose sis" izzy huffed blowing the hair out of her face. She took his hand and got to her feet anyone could see she was mad, clary turned to jace and said "I'll just watch you" jace smiled and got to his feet.

 _ **Sorry I know it's short, I saw that you seem to like this, give me some ideas of what you would like to see and i'll do my best, Like i said last time review and I'll update faster**_


	8. Chapter 8

They finished training and jace grabbed her hand and said "we have to stop by my room first" clary nodded and held on to his hand as he walked. Clary had realized that if you stayed concentrated the halls were not that hard to navigate thru but she could not have found her way if it was not for jace.

Jace opened up a door no different to the others and stepped inside. Clary's eyes widened as she looked around the room big windows all overlooking the woods a big bed pushed up against the middle of the wall neatly made with white sheets. Everything was neat, clean and it looked like something from a picture. Jace looked down at her and asked "What do you think?" clary scrambled thru her head for a word. "It's very, clean" jace smiled trying and failing to hide his laughter. Clary huffed and asked "What did you want to get?" jace smiled "a shower" clary blushed and looked to the side to find there was no actual door but just like in her cell a foggy glass wall.

Jace pulled his shirt over his head and started walking to the bathroom and said "clary go to sleep or come join me" clary felt her face flame and she scurried over to the bed kicking her shoes off and crawled under the covers.

Clary rested her head on the pillows and took a breath only to realise they smelt like him. Clary smiled hugging the covers around herself. She was sure she looked funny. Hair sprawled out over her head the contrast of red and white and then little her in the huge bed.

Jace took a quick shower washing his hair and body then stepping out brushing his teeth again. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked around the wall to see clary in bed. He smiled at her her hair spread across the pillow and the little bump under the covers indicated that she was curled up into a ball.

Jace walked over to the bed leaned over her body and pressed his lips to her temple and murmured "you want to stay here tonight?" clary turned her head opened her eyes and said "depends on if someone is going to walk in here interrupting us" jace grinned and said "there is a possibility" clary shook her head and pressed a quick kiss and said "grab some clothes and we can go back" jace raised and eyebrow and asked "you don't like the view?" clary ran her eyes down his body her body getting hotter by the second. She looked back to his eyes and said "you should get dressed so no other girl stop and stare" jace smiled and pressed his lips against hers. clary fell back against the bed bringing him with her.

Jace ran a hand up over her body feeling every inch of her body. Clary felt something hot against her lips soon realising he was licking her mouth she pulled back and asked "what are you doing?" jace smiled and leaned in yet again and said "open your mouth" clary opened her mouth to talk but before she could get a word out jace kissed her tongue in her mouth. Clary gasped her grip on his back tightening. Jace smiled against her mouth pulled back and asked "you like it?" clary didn't answer she pulled his mouth back to her.

Clary pulled back and said "you can go and put some clothes on now" jace chuckled and got to his feet and walked over to the chest of drawers. clary propped herself up on her elbows watching him. Jace pulled out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He leaned over and pulled some underwear out of a drawer and then stopped. He put everything down and looked over his shoulder at clary who was still propped out watching him with a cheeky grin. Clary smiled and got up of the bed walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist standing behind him pressing kisses to his back. Jace leaned his head back enjoying the feeling.

Jace picked his clothes up and turned around picked clary up by the waist and put her on top of the dresser and said "I need to put clothes on" clary leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and said "you tell me when you done then" jace chuckled and dropped his towel pulling his boxers on along with his sweatpants.

Clary opened her eyes to see jace fully dressed in front of her. she sighed and said "I definitely prefer you without the shirt" jace sighed shaking his head and said "come on, I'm dying from starvation" clary hopped down and asked "so what's for dinner" jace smiled and asked "what would you like" clary shrugged "we could just stay here..." jace laughed loudly and said "you have a dirty mind" clary smirked and intertwined their fingers. They walked further down the hall clary looking down at the floor and jace looking down at her in worry. He pulled her to a stop and backed her against a wall his arms stopping her from going anywhere. "Clary what's wrong?" clary looked up eye's shy and sad and jace couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "Please tell me what's wrong clary?" clary swallowed and placed a hand on his hips stepping forward so their bodies touched. Jace shook his head "Clary talk i don't understand" clary sighed and asked "do you like me?" jace nodded "I thought that was a given" clary nodded and said "and we kiss and you like that?" jace nodded and said "of course" clary teared up and asked "so why do you always stop, we do you always stop" jace shook his head and wiped at her eyes and said "no clary please" clary wiped away her tears and jace held her face his his hands and said "I stop because with you it's special and I want to make sure your comfortable, I don't want to make you do something because you feel pressured"

Clary shook her head "I haven't given any sign for you to stop" jace leaned his head down and said "I want to clary, you have no idea how much i want to" clary shook her head "then why?" jace opened his eyes and asked "Have you..." he searched her eyes "have you done it before" clary cast her eyes down to the floor and whispered "no" jace kissed away her tears and said "I want you to be sure, I can wait if your scared because when you do i want you to be sure because you can't take it back" clary nodded and jace hugged her to his body and said "I just want you to feel comfortable" clary nodded. They stood there hugging before collecting themselves and walking to the kitchen

After eating and wondering about the halls they came back to clary's room. Clary walked in as jace closed and actually locked the door. He walked up to her and said "now do you remember when we danced?" clary nodded and jace put his hand on her waist and said "do you fancy doing it again?" clary nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder and said "I'm a bit too short" jace shrugged and lifted her up to she stood on top of his feet.

They danced around the room step by step jace looking down at her smiling and clary looking down at his feet. Jace pulling and pushing at her waist telling her witch way be was going to step, Clary smiled down at his feet. Every now and then he would set her down spin her around or lift her up and pin her around.

eventually they were just swaying from side to side. Clary looked up to find jace already looking down at her. Clary smiled and leaned up brushing their lips together jace smiled further and said "your so cute when you do that" clary frowned and jace smiled further and said "your doing it again" clary frowned and asked "What?" jace smiled and said "When your frown you get a v right here" he kissed the spot between her brows and said "and when you lean up to kiss me you always smile, and your hair falls back" clary smiled and said "well i would say your cute to but 'cute' might not be the right word for it" jace laughed and said "now where were we" clary chuckled and planted her lips on his.

Jace groaned into her mouth and reached down to her legs picked her up and walked to the bed falling back onto it. Clary kissed down his jaw on to his neck. Jace moaned out her name pulling back to his mouth. Clary ran her hands up under his shirt bringing it with her. Jace sat up and let her pull it off as he pulled her shoes off as well as kicking off his own.

Jace flipped the around and kissed down clary's neck hand running over her body, Clary arched her back and hooked her legs behind his back she knew what she wanted, She was nervous but not scared she felt safe with him. jace looked down at her in question.

Clary pulled her shirt off and placed her hands on his shoulders kissing him deeply and said "I trust you" jace leaned his forehead against hers and said "I love you" clary nodded and said "I love you too" jace smiled leaning in to kiss her but before he could brush his lips against hers a loud alarm went off throughout the mansion.

 _ **yeah im stopping here, did you lie it? should i describe more? As normal review for more frequent updates. I'll try to make them longer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Clary closed her yes and sighed and asked "Why is it always something?" jace got up and said "Clary that's the alarm" clary frowned and asked "What alarm, fire , police..." jace shook his head "no the alarm for attack" clary froze and asked "you mean?" jace nodded "your brother has finally come to get you"

Clary got up from the bed and said "but why attack, you just want the ring he could have done it peacefully" jace shook his head "he's not giving me that ring" clary grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and said "put your clothes on, we need to go" jace reached for his shirt as clary laced up her shoes.

As jace reached for the door and clary grabbed onto him stopping him, She walked up the very narrow steps until they were facing each other and reached up holding his face in her hand and said "please don't forget about me" jace shook his head and leaned down crushing their lips together and that was all she needed. A kiss that said everything love. lust. want. compassion. but most of all it was the fact that was him. It made her heart skip a beat. She hadn't been here for long but she had fallen for him and she didn't want to go.

Jace pulled back and pressed a soft lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth and said "I could never forget you" clary nodded and said "We need to stop this" jace nodded and said "I don't want him to take you" clary smiled sadly and said "I'm still yours" jace nodded and said "Promise me that one day someday, somehow i'll see you again" clary smiled and nodded and said "I'll find a way" jace nodded pressed one more kiss to her lips and opened the door pulling her out.

They ran threw the halls until they came to what clary expected to be the front door. Clary held on to his hand running behind him. Jace opened the door and pulled her out to where multiple people stood with guns and swords. Jace shifted his grip to clary's upper arm and pulled her down the stairs. He walked past the front lines to where jonathan was approaching. Clary took a step forward and jace loosened his grip and as john came closer he called "did you bring it" jonathan held out a ring. and jace held his hand out and said "give it to me and you can have your sister back" jonathan hesitated and clary had one feeling for her brother. Betrayal. Jonathan walked forward his men staying in place as he walked closer and said "my sister first" jace shook his head and said "you started this I just want what's rightfully mine" clary made eye contact with her brother and nodded.

Jonathan held his hand out and said "you're a bit out numbered, it would be in your best interest to give me my sister" both clary and jace looked behind them to find everyone who had been standing ready to fight was knocked out. Clary gasped turned back to her brother and asked "What did you do?" her brother shook his head "what had to be done" jace released clary and said "I don't want a fight i just want my ring back" clary walked over to her brother and said "I have actually taken a liking to your ring, so i think i'll keep it" john slipped to his inner pocket and clary shook her head "jonathan don't do this" her brother shook his head "you need to understand, the world isn't a good place anymore" clary walked over to her brother and grabbed his hand and said "he's alone let's just go home no one need's to get hurt"

jonathan shook his head "he hurt you" clary shook her head "no he didn't he didn't even lock me up, he just wanted his ring. so let's just go home" jonathan nodded and clary looked back at jace who stood alone. Jonathan dragged her away and jace asked "Why can't i have it. we could just end it" jonathan shook his head "this will never end"

…

Jace watched him drag clary away. he didn't even care about him taking the ring he cared about the girl, the sister of his enemy who he had fallen in love with. She was being dragged away and he couldn't do anything about it.

Jace turned around walking back and checking on alec and izzy they seemed to be find just knocked out, Everyone was okay and they were starting to wake up. Jace helped everyone inside making sure they were okay. After getting some food eating checking surveillance he went up to his room closed the door.

Jace pulled his shirt off and collapsed on his bed. He had been here a few days earlier but it was different now. He hadn't lost a heirloom a item that connected him to his family. He had lost clary, A girl who surprised him at every turn, He had lost someone he loved not the way he loved izzy and alec but the way your heart hurts when they are no longer there. He felt as if he couldn't breath and yet he could just fine, He felt heavier with every breath. But what surprised him the most was the fact that he could feel the wet tears running down his face. He cried because he feel in love with a girl he kidnapped and then she was taken away from him.

…

Clary jumped as the car door slammed shut. her brother got around to the other side and jumped in behind the wheel. He jammed the key in and turned to clary who was looking at the the faint light from the house. Jonathan sighed "are you okay?" clary shook her head and said "I am so far from okay" jonathan placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "What can i do?" clary shook her head and said "drive the damn car" and he did he drove off. Clary watched the faint light for as long as she could but her eyes were blurry with unshed tears.

they were on the freeway and clary took it upon herself to see what this fight was about. She reached for his jacket and jonathan frowned "Clary?, what are you doing" clary pulled the ring out and said "I want to see what was more important than me" jonathan watched her pull the ring out trying to keep his eyes on the road and said "it's a ring clary" clary scoffed "must be one hell of a ring because you took your sweet time coming to get me"

They stopped inside of the gates to their house and jonathan held his hand out for the ring and clary asked "can you just for a second pretend that i mean something to you" jonathan sighed "you do but-" clary cut him off and snarled out her words "but vengeance is more important than your sister" jonathan grabbed her arm and said "give me the ring" clary held it out and asked "why did you even get me?" jonathan looked at her and said "you're my family I had to" clary shook her head and said "now that you've got me do you feel better?" jonathan shrugged and got out of the car opening her door and said "I made a promise to protect you" Clary jumped out and said "I can protect myself" jonathan scoffed "then how did you get kidnapped" clary turned around and said "I didn't struggle" jonathan stopped for a moment and asked "Why" clary shook her head "Because it was nice having someone pay attention to me" jonathan opened his mouth but before he could say something clary said "I don't want to be here, Don't give me any crap about missing me because you didn't notice be dissapear" with that said she turned around and walked off, up the stairs and into her room.

Clary slumped down on her bed everything was familiar she had painted the walls herself. The bed had way too many pillows. The walls covered in pictures. And yet there was something so different about it. She looked down at herself she was dressed in her clothes from earlier.

Clary locked her door and pulled her clothes off throwing everything in a pile except for the shirt because it wasn't hers it was the one she had taken from jace. Clary stepped into the shower washing her hair. She walked out in a towel grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She pulled on some underwear and took a seat by her window looking out.

The moon had risen and so after what seemed like a lifetime she cried her tears silently falling down her cheeks. The moon was full shining a light blue. She cried and said "i'll find a way back jace, one day" she said it aloud hoping that somehow he would hear her. She was stuck in her room for the rest of the night, crying thinking of him.

 _ **sorry it took so long i'm currently sick. Help me out and leave a review telling me what you think. Hope you liked it**_


	10. Chapter 10

Day's had passed and clary hadn't left her room because she had no reason to every morning lunch and evening someone would bring her food and make sure she was still there. Clary didn't plan on staying she just wanted to end things with her brother and set off. Her plan was short lived because her brother made it his new life mission to keep her inside.

Clary got dressed and left her room and wandered to her brother office. unlike jace's house she could maneuver in her own. She didn't bother knocking he was rarely in there. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Her brother had a thing for small things so wherever you looked you would see things that didn't fit it and it annoyed clary's mind to incredible lengths.

Clary sat down at the desk and on a tiny plate laid the ring. Clary picked it up and looked it over. It had a design of birds over the side of it and the top had a 'H' clary smiled at it. The door opened and her brother walked in. Clary looked up at him and asked "hello" her brother frowned "Why are you in here?" Clary smiled "I just wanted to see this ring again" her brother sighed "stop playing with it" clary slipped it on and asked "why do you care it's not yours" jonathan set himself down in a chair opposite her and said "Why do you care little sister" clary smiled and said "well because it belongs to my kidnapper" jonathan sighed "What did you do anyways, you were there for what a month" clary smiled and said "now what i would like to know is what you did for a month, while i was held hostage. me your sister" jonathan sighed "I work clary i had things to do!" clary rolled her eyes "must have been very important, I mean you couldn't even come to do a trade" jonathan balled his fists and shouted "WHY DO YOU CARE"

clary looked up at her brother unimpressed by his outburst and said "I would have come for you, in a heartbeat i would have done anything. all you had to do was give back what you took. it not even worth anything it's a old family ring the only value it had is purely sentimental and only to him" jonathan sat there and he asked "It's who we are clary?" clary shook her head "no it's who you are, mom and dad would never have supported this" jonathan scoffed "you realize i only took over right?" clary scoffed "you changed, dad didn't steal for joy or revenge he did what was right, you do what brings you joy" clary got up and said "I don't want any part in this. I am leaving" jonathan stood up and asked "where are you going?, you don't have anyone" clary smiled "no, but anywhere is better then here"

Clary stood up and walked around the desk and said "Have a nice life jonathan" he started after her and said "the ring?" clary smiled "I think i'll hold onto it, after all it doesn't belong here" Clary walked out from the office and the smile on her face was one of victory.

…

Jace had gotten up the next day he had no time to sulk he had a empire to run and he wasn't going to let anything slow him down, clary would come back he was sure. And so that's what he told himself every morning he got up he trained harder. He worked more but now it wasn't about territory or popularity it was basically getting thru the day.

Alec had gotten worried after not seeing him for a day and found out he was indeed working. He was sat in his office writing paper work. He hadn't left the house he couldn't. There was nothing he could do he had thought that if her brother took her at least he would have had his ring, but he didn't have his ring, he didn't have his girl. He lost everything he wanted and was left with his empire.

…

Clary packed up her stuff and wasn't surprised when she could fit it all in two bags. She left the books and the tiny things, She would come back at sometime when everything had cooled down. clary picked up her bags and pushed on her door, the one thing that had always worked was now not. her door was stuck. clary pushed at the door and then she herd in the click of metal. "jonathan you piece of ass let me out!" she all but shouted.

She heard a thump and then her brother said "I can't let you leave" clary banged her fist on the door and screamed. It hurt, she was in pain from knowing he was what she had and he didn't care that she was miserable…

 _ **I wanted to make it longer but i feel like you deserved an update so here it is. I'm busy with school and i'm not feeling A okay so i'll try to update when i can. remember**_ **to review if you want to speed up the time.**


	11. Chapter 11

She was stuck, the door was blocked and there was no other way out. Clary leaned her back against the door, slamming her fists on the door wasn't going to help her. She slowly slid down the door leading her head against the door and said "Why are you doing this?" she herd her brother move on the other side of the door. _he was still there?_. "do you know how much i risked getting you back?" clary blinked thru her cloudy unshed tears shaking her head and said "He didn't want a fight!, that was you. I did nothing jonathan" her brother didn't respond but he didn't leave. "Why do you want to leave" clary took a breath "who would i want to stay, I want do over, no mafia, no gang, no revenge" her brother sighed "It will never be that way" clary shook her head "I need to try, I can't live like this, I don't want to worry everytime i hear a bang. I don't want this, I need to go"

It was if her word poured out of her she didn't even realise what she was saying it all just flooded out of her. but even after she said it she didn't notice anything. She didn't notice how her brother had stayed quiet. She didn't notice her tears spill over. She was numb noticing moved. Her breaths were quick and everything was closing in on her. her throat closed up and she was left gasping breath. She felt like she was dying.

But there was nothing wrong her body was physically fine. Clary doubled over scratching her throat. It went on for what seemed like hours. Clary gasped out and rolled over and felt something hard against her back. in her shaky daze she rolled over and grabbed it and pulled it away pulling it to her face.

His ring. His family ring. Clary blinked thru her tears. Jace's family ring. Clary somehow took a deep breath as her throat eased up allowing her to breath. Clary just stared at the ring. She had a piece of him with her. Clary wiped at her eyes and pushed herself onto her knees and crawled to her bed pushing herself up. She laid back and her hand closed around the ring.

Even now as she was stuck in her room somehow not able to breathe. Not even then did her brother help her. For all she knew he had felt her. It didn't really matter to her now. she had the ring, and for now that was enough.

…

Jace woke up in the morning to a pounding on his door. He groaned and walked over rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. he opened the door to find izzy with a scowl on her face. He frowned and shook his head a little "What?" izzy muttered something under her breath before pushing him back inside closing the door behind her.

Jace went back to his bed and fell back with a dramatic sigh and asked "to what do i owe the pleasure?" izzy scoffed and said "you need to get real, she left. her brother pulled her away. moping around will not get her back" jace sat up and narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you suggest then, since you seem to know everything?" izzy narrowed her eyes "shake it out of your head, it was a little over 3 weeks. you can't expect me to believe that you fell in love in that amount of time" and just as she finished and looked at it his body somehow deflated, his eyes turned sad. because he had fallen in love in under 3 weeks. He loved her, and she was gone.

Izzy swallowed and said "Jace?, you're not..." jace looked down at his hands and she knew what he felt was no lie. Jace had never been one to whine. he had always faced his problems head on. "you are… you're in love with her" jace nodded as shoulder shook. Izzy walked over and sat down beside him wrapping a arm around his shoulders and said "we'll find her, She's smart she'll find a way out" jace nodded and said "I don't know what to do, I feel like i should be looking" izzy shook her head "it's up to her. she has to want to get here. She's stronger than she looks" jace nodded leaning against his friend. She was basically his sister.

Jace got up and said "let's get to it" izzy got up and said "you could stay here, if you're having a hard day, me and alec can hold down" jace shook his head "no it's fine, besides alecs been sneaking off. I think he's seeing someone" izzy smirked and said "I knew it!"

…

Clary got out of her bed in the morning and slipped the ring on. It looked a bit silly it was so big and she was tiny, it looked funny a big bulky ring on a slim and small hand. She could have cared less.

She had to get out. But she knew that as long as her brother was unhappy with her leaving she was never going to be free. She needed help. She needed someone undetectable. someone no one would notice. Someone no one payed attention to. She stood in the mirror thinking about the ideal person and then frowned ' _I am that person...well i was_ ' She sighed and huffed and then just like it the movies a light seemed to go off in her head.

She was getting out she didn't care how. She just needed to convince someone to make a distraction. Her smile grew into a smirk and she looked at herself in the mirror and said "Magnus"

 _ **I know it's short. but im stuck I think i need to figure out where i want this to go. I also can't seem to be able to do two things at once so it's either i finish this and then continue on with the ones hots or take a break and do one shots. It's all up to you**_


	12. Chapter 12

The day had gone by and she was starving. She wasn't surprised that her brother held her locked up. if that door opened she would even lie about the fact that she would bolt. She would freaking run until her legs fell off.

Clary pulled her hair back tying it off and changed into jeans and a tank top. She opened her closed. She had backed most her things but she still left it. she didn't want it with her. She was a stubborn person but she knew now that leaving this behind her would never work out.

Clary pulled the leather jacket her father at gotten for her when she was younger. He had said 'When you're ready, you will know why you need it' clary smiled and looked in the mirror and said "I know im ready now" clary looked at her bags and thought _I might have to come back for one_ Clary grabbed the smaller bag and turned to the door and asked "are you still there brother?" nothing… "you sure?" she knew he was there she could see his feet for god's sake.

Clary sighed and pulled out a knife and slid in thru the gap effectively breaking the lock. She opened the door and found jon arms crossed with a frustrated look on his face. Clary huffed and said "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" her brother seemed to have steam coming out of his ears. Clary smiled and said "Well then..." she walked past him walking quickly. She walked down to the underground level and grabbed her keys from her bag and made her way over to her car.

She was well aware of her brother following her. like he would give up just like that. She unlocked the car and threw the bag in. Shutting the door and turning on her heel she was greeted with her brother. He was no longer annoyed or frustrated he was mad, very mad. Clary mirrored his stance and said "I'm not rebelling against you, im simply going to live somewhere else" her brother shook his head "Why, i give you all the space you need" _but not the person i need_ Clary shook her head "space isn't the problem" jonathan continued staring at her. She could practically feel the wheels in his head turning.

"Tell me why, give me an example of something out there that you can't get here" Clary swallowed and she knew she couldn't lie. never had been able to lie, not to her brother. Clary gave a sad smile and said "love?" her brother seemed to be expecting some other answer because his mouth opened but as he heard what she said it snapped closed and his eyes softened and said "love?" clary nodded.

Her brother seemed to be beyond confused by her statement. Clary closed her eye's ducking her head taking a shaky breath. She looked up and asked "What about love?, The thing that is supposed to change my life. It's supposed to make my skin burn and crawl and make my mind go blank. Why can't I go and find that?" her brother frowned "love will still be there when you're over 21" clary shook her head "No it won't, I already found it, so im asking. if you care just the tiniest bit. let me go" her brother frowned not giving her an answer. Clary felt her emotions bubble up and asked "Do you not care, is here not one tiny part of your ice cold interior that cares for your sister. I care about you. you left me for almost a month and i still care" her brother shook his head "That doesn't mean i don't care" clary felt her tears against her cheeks running down.

Her brother swallowed and said "I don't understand, Why can't you wait. I just got you back?" clary shook her head a laugh escaping her "no you just lost me, your my brother and i care. i care so damn much but I can't do it for the both of us. I would do almost anything for you. Because even tho I know you don't care. I do, family doesn't mean love but i still care"

Jonathan shook his head "I care i just..." clary smiled sadly and said "you just don't?" Her brother nodded and said "but we can change that?" clary shook her head "Maybe one day but for now i need to leave" her brother shook his head and said "no" clary wiped under her eyes and said "It's not up to you. you can make me stay, you can make me hurt, you can do a lot of things but you can't change the way i feel" her brother shook his head. for the first time in what seemed like years he looked sad. "Let me try, you could find love here" clary shook her head "I found love, and it wasn't here" and just like that he flipped. His eyes turned from sad to confused and then to frustrated.

After his whirlwind he turned mad. Clary walked past him and said "you can't keep me here, I will leave or i will die trying" she was telling the truth she would never stop trying. Jonathan shook his head and turned away running his hand thru his hair taking deep breaths. He turned around but she was already running down the hall.

…

Clary didn't even knock she threw the door open to reveal magnus on the phone. Clary shut the door and in a dead serious voice said "pack up we're leaving" magnus frowned and muttered "I'll call you back later" the clicked the phone and got to his feet and asked "What happened?" clary shook her head "pack what you need, We're leaving" magnus nodded and asked "where are we going?" clary shook her head "I don't know I just know it's not here"

Clary ran up to her room avoiding everyone as she went sneaking around the cameras and grabbed her bag. She hurried into the garage and threw it in. Magnus came after her with a bag and tossed it in. Magnus grabbed her tears and said "I know a place we can go" clary nodded and asked "no one saw you right?" magnus shook his head getting into the car.

…

Clary got in the car and asked "Go" magnus started the car up and smoothly reversed out and as the gates opened she was met with her brother and his men. Magnus stole a look at clary and said "I could always just drive over them" clary sighed "let's call it plan B"

Clary hopped out of the car and walked up to her brother and said "Make them move, I'm leaving and one day maybe i'll come back" her brother shook his head and said "Where are you going?" clary shook her head "I have no clue" he shook his head "you won't do anything rash" clary shook her head "no but i will act" jonathan frowned "What are going to do?" clary smirked and said "The real question is what won't I do" clary took two steps back and opened the car door shielding her body.

Her brother and his men stood in the same place. Clary grabbed the gun stuffed in the back of her jeans and clicked off the safety. She looked to magnus and said "start the car" Magnus turned the key and the car started. Clary looked to her brother and said "last chance. move and let us leave" her brother shook his head. Clary raised her chin and aimed the gun and him and asked "are you sure?" As soon as he saw her his eyes flashed. She knew how he was he was scared she knew him.

Jonathan shook his head "your bluffing!" clary shrugged and aimed it a random guy and pulled the trigger. one shot to the head and he was down. jonathan swallowed and clary cracked her neck and said "move or your men will go down like dominos" jonathan shook his head and with a wave of his hand they moved. Clary clicked the safety on and put in in the car. She looked at her brother and he asked "What happened to you" Clary shook her head "I acted, The real question is when did you become what you promised to protect me from"

Clary closed the door and said "drive and don't stop" Magnus didn't hesitate as they floored out of the drive and thru the gates. They drove in silence and All of a sudden it hit her. She killed him, a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Magnus grabbed her hand and said "it gets easier with time" clary nodded her eyes straight ahead and said "I killed him" and just like that she knew it was real.

 _ **I hope you liked it, review if you want fast updates and tell me if you liked it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus pulled off the freeway it was pitch black, They slowed to a stop magnus pulling into a parking lot and turning the engine off. Clary looked around "Where are we?" Magnus sighed "middle of nowhere, I have been meeting someone here" Clary looked around in question. it was to dark to see anything but the streetlights from the view. She took a moment to just look. It was amazing they were on high up probably by some trail. You could see the town. The lights from houses, cars, shops. every source of light showed up.

Clary leaned back in the her seat and asked "Why here?" magnus sighed "we were supposed to meet, but then you came in and…" clary nodded and silence filled the space. Magnus sighed "Do you think you could explain what happened?" clary nodded and said "I wanted to leave, I thought he cared but he didn't. He left me for almost a month. All he had to do was leave a ring. But he left me. And then when i wanted to get out of his hair he wouldn't let me leave. I promised to get back. And i got the ring. I just wanted to leave in peace but he would never have let me leave" Magnus placed a hand on her leg as she rambled. She wasn't breathing. The words just flowed out.

Clary sucked in a breath and magnus asked "Where is it you have to go?" clary sucked in breath. "Herondale" magnus raised his eyebrows "well this worked out great for us" clary frowned shaking her head and said "I don't understand?" Magnus looked to the side as a car pulled in and said "My somebody lives there" clary nodded and asked "I um didn't mean to drag you down with me but i know you, you didn't like what my brother did...does" magnus nodded "Honey i made by bed years ago, you just added a pillow"

The car parked beside them and clary said "Who is your friend?" magnus smirked "come out and meet him instead" clary smiled and opened the door. She walked around the car and leaned against the car as magnus bent down and said "We had a bit of a problem so I had to bring a friend, hope you don't mind" Clary looked down at her feet.

It was so dark. Magnus walked around bringing his friend behind him. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Magnus smirked "He's mine clary find your own man" clary shook her head. Tall and handsome he was beautiful, Black hair and blue eyes. Clary swallowed and asked "Alec?" the boy took a step forward and said "Clary?" clary nodded and asked "How, when?. oh my god. please tell me he's okay" her voice was rushed you could barely her what she said. She walked forward and latched onto his arms. "Tell me he's okay" alec nodded and said "he's not hurt he's alive" clary nodded and magnus cleared his throat and said "now alexander, Explain how you know her. and clary let him go" clary stepped back and her mind did a double take "Wait you his somebody?" alec blushed. It was nearly pitch black but she could see his blush.

"I well we meet at a club and we hit it off" magnus nodded and waved his hand and said "we can get to that later how do you know clary?" Alec sighed "Well jace kidnapped her, she was at the mansion for almost a month" magnus raised his eyebrow and said "so while i left you to go and serch for my friend she was at yours all along" alec frowned "how do you know her" clary looked between them and magnus said "I'm with her brother team. well was clary signed my resignation a couple hours ago" clary nodded and said "Can we go" alec frowned "You go ahead" clary felt her temper flare

"you don't think i would have gone there straight if i knew where to go, i don't know where we are. I've been locked in my room with ironically is in a tower. I HAVEN'T EATEN IN OVER "¤ HOURS. BUT I CAN*T STOP" Magnus pushed clary back against her car and said "shhhhhh. Clary breathe. in and out, calm down" clary shook her head. she could think or hear. once again she was numb. She couldn't breathe.

Alec came to her other side and said "What happening to her?" magnus shook his head "she's having a panic attack" alec nodded and grabbed her arms and said "I know what to do step back" Magnus let go of the girl he had been watching over for so long. Alec placed his hand on her shoulders and said "Clary?, clary listen to me" clary looked up into his eyes and alec nodded. "good, now you need to breath. camly" clary shook her head and gasped out "I can't breathe, it's like i'm dying again" alec nodded and said "again?, this happened before how did you calm down" clary looked around frantically. Alec placed his hand on her cheeks and said "What did you do last time?" clary grabbed her right hand and alec looked down. Clary looked down at her hand, at the ring. His ring. And just like that her breathing slowed down.

Alec unraveled her fingers and ran his finger over her ring and whispered "you have his ring?" clary nodded and said "please bring me back?, I don't want to go home. I never wanted to go home, but i didn't want him to get hurt" alec nodded and let go of her. He opened her car door and helped her inside shutting it softly.

He walked over to magnus who frowned "how did you calm her down, you're supposed to hold your breath" alec shook his head "She calmed herself down, she needed to remind herself of what was real" and her love was. her love for him was real and the ring reminded her.

…

Jace and izzy walked out of the training room after having been in there for over 3 hours. "Where is alec?" jace smirked "told you he's been sneaking off" izzy frowned "at 10pm. honesty he could go at like 5 and come back now, or at least tell me or you" jace shrugged. They rounded the corner and frowned. "Why is the front door wide open?" jace shrugged and walked forward and asked "did someone leave it open". Izzy pulled her phone out and dialled quickly "Alec…. no i don't care, tell me you're not here... don't come back….I think we're under attack...I don't know...he's with me" jace shut the door and turned to izzy and said "We need to get out of here" izzy hung up the phone mid sentence and asked "who the tell would want to attack us" they both turned as they heard footsteps. Jace stepped in front of izzy hiding her from view. "Long time, i figured we could catch up, just not here" jace narrowed his eyes "get out of here before i kill you" The dark haired man grinned a sick grin "I really don't think so" Jace took one step forward when something hit his head and he fell down. He opened his eyes to see izzy as him on the ground. And then everything went black.

 _ **Okay I know where this is going now, but do you. Thank you so much for the reviews i got so excited. Tell me what you think and i hope you liked it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Jace opened his eyes and found everything was blurry. He blinked a couple times trying to make out something. Slowly everything seemed to clear. Izzy was lying down across the room. Something inside him snapped and he was wide awake. He moved to get up but was janked back by the sets of chains that were bolted to the wall.

He looked around they must have been in some basement. He tugged at the chains and grunted, he was exhausted and not to mention the pounding in his head. Izzy stirred awake rolling over and much quicker than he had realized the situation. She looked to the side and asked "What happened?" jace sighed "Sebastian came to play, and we were kidnapped" izzy dropped her head and said "Alec will find us, he'll get us out" jace nodded "I hope so, but for now we need to know what he want's"

…

Clary collected herself in the comfort of her own car. As she realised they shout have left by now she looked out to see magnus and alec on the hood of his car talking. She smiled softly at them but it was all wiped away as alec urgently hopped down and pulled his phone out. Clary opened her door and listened "I can explain...no im comming soon...What?,why...By who? ...What about jace?" at that clary was out of the car. "izzy. hello?" alec shoved his phone into his pocket.

Alec walked over to clary his entire body stiff and asked "did you tell your brother anything, did he know where you were going" clary shook her head. Magnus came around and said "Trust us he won't be a problem for a while" Alec nodded and clary frowned "What's the matter?, are they okay?" alec shook his head and said "they're under attack" Clary eyes hardened and said "we have to go, we have to help them!" alec sighed "she told me not to" clary narrowed her glare and said "and..." Alec took a step back and said "our best shot is to follow and rescue" magnus nodded and in a subtle way stepped in front of alec and said "Clary no one knows we left, we have the advantage" clary nodded and held her hand out and said "keys!" magnus handed them over and clary said "alec with me hand magnus your keys" alec frowned "why?" clary rolled her eyes "because i don't know where we're going" alec nodded and said "then i drive" clary held the keys out and said "we can all go in my car i just figured you didn't want to leave yours" alec shrugged "We'll have to switch anyways"

Alec grabbed her keys and turned to magnus and said "take care of my car and stick close by" magnus nodded and walked around as clary settled in the passenger seat. Alec started the car and it roared to life and he turned to clary and said "you came back" clary nodded "I never wanted to leave, he knew that" Alec reversed out and made sure magnus was hot on his heels.

…

Clary fumbled with his ring on her finger and alec sighed and switched lanes speeding well over the limit magnus copying close behind. Alec snuck a glance and asked "how did you get it?" clary turned her head and frowned and alec tiled his head and said "The ring" clary nodded and said "it was in my brothers office, I didn't really look for it first but it had it's own place and when i saw it i...I just couldn't resist" the last part barely a whisper and alec asked "Why?" clary shrugged "Partly for him, even i didn't find a way I was going to get the ring for him, I knew that it was his and a deal is a deal. But then i asked my brother why he wouldn't give it back" clary glanced out the window and smiled sadly and said "he didn't even have a reason he just wanted it. And he didn't protest when i left with it. He wasn't rushed into getting me back but he was so convinced in that i couldn't leave, he locked me in my room" alec reached over and placed a hand on her leg and said "you're good now, we just need to get some food into you, and then as fast as we realise what went down we can get them back" clary nodded and asked "Has he been okay?" alec didn't answer.

Clary looked over there was a answer in the air and was obvious but she needed to hear it. Alec stole a glance at her and he wished he hadn't blazing green eyes, he sighed "Have you?" clary swallowed and ducked her head and said "no I really haven't"

…

Alec pulled up to the house and found it dead quiet. the doors were shut and the light were lit. Clary frowned and got out of the car and said "do we check every room?" alec nodded "if you see anything come find us and if someone sees you scream and we'll find you" clary nodded and headed off and went right on instinct.

Magnus got out and came to a stop beside alec and asked "aren't you going in?" alec shook his head "Me my sister and jace are the only one's who actually live here" magnus nodded sadly and asked "why'd you let her off?" alec sighed "She need's to see it for herself, she's on over drive. and she's starved as soon as she relaxed for one second she's gonna pass out" magnus sighed and nodded.

They still walked the halls checking to make sure no one was there. but it was empty clary found them sitting down. magnus and alec turned to see a pale clary with a note in her hand. Alec stood up and walked over and asked "did you find anything?" clary looked down at the note in her hands and held it out. magnus walked over and as alec held his hand out clary went dark. Dropping the note and falling. alec caught her by the waist and scooped her up and said "pick that note up"

Clary was passed out on the sofa. Magnus held her head in his lap and alec came back with some food and water for her, Magnus handed him the note and alec unfolded it. His eyes skimmed over it and magnus could see the dread in them. "sebastian had them" magnus frowned "Verlac?" "how is it you know everyone?" magnus shrugged "He had a thing for clary, we can get in" alec groaned and said "and say what?, hey we just want to go and get your prisoners!" Magnus rolled his eyes and moved beside alec and threw his hadn over his shoulders.

Alec leaned into him and said "He's like my brother and I have to get him" magnus nodded and said "We can't leave her here, I've know her for years and i've never seen her harm a fly but what she did today. I swear that was not one bit of her" alec frowned "What did she do?" Magnus closed his eyes "She told her brother to let us out, she warned him so many times. He pulled her bluff and she shot one of his men" alec looked over at her. They both looked at her. She was so small and looked so fragile.

Alec shook his head and said "we tried to get her to fight but she refused, I'm not judging her we have all pulled the trigger" Magnus hook his head "She was so sure, her aim was perfect" He shook his head. Magnus leaned his head on alec shoulder and said "I'm just glad i ended up here, with you" alec smiled and turned his head pressing their lips together softly. Magnus smiled and said "I would normally be thrilled, but she will wake up soon" alec smiled and nodded.

 _ **Sooooo, did you like it?. if don't tell me i'll assume it sucks. but i truly hope you liked it**_


	15. Chapter 15

Clary opened her eyes slowly blinking in the light. Clary frowned she wasn't in her room she looked around and saw Alec. She must be dreaming "Alec?" but he nodded and just like that in a flash it flashed before her. The car and her brother and the gun and then magnus and alec. She was back but jace was gone and the note.

Clary got to her feet a bit too quickly. Alec grabbed her arms steadying her and said "Sit down and eat" clary grabbed the water and said "Jace?, do you know where he is, who is he?" alec leaned back and said "Well apparently you know who he is" clary frowned "The only sebastian i know is verlac and he's creepy" alec nodded and clary raised her eyebrows "He took him?" alec nodded and clary groaned leaning back and mumbled "why can't anything be easy?" alec smiled slightly and said "We'll get him soon just eat up and we'll be on our way, can't have you passing out on our quest" clary smiled and dug into her food.

Alec gathered up some weapons in case they needed them and loaded the suv. Magnus sat in the passenger seat and asked "Why swords and arrows and not guns" Alec shrugged "Where is the fun in pulling a trigger" magnus shrugged and clary climbed in behind them and said "Do we know where we are going?" magnus nodded and said "you know the plan" clary nodded and alec glanced in the mirror and asked "are you going to follow the plan" clary nodded again. They set off driving off as they had before well over the speed limit.

…

Jace looked over at izzy and asked "Did we do something to piss him off?" izzy shrugged "I have no clue" he leaned back listening for footsteps. Izzy sat up and looked to the door as the handle twisted. Sebastian stepped in and jace raised his head and asked "What can we do for you today?" Sebastian grinned "Well I just wanted to catch up with my friends, and i was wondering if perhaps knew where dear clarissa was?" izzy frowned "Who is clarissa?" jace shrugged and said "We don't know of a clarissa" sebastian frowned and said "You had her captive for a month" Jace frowned and then nodded and said "you mean clary?" just saying her name hurt a little, sebastian nodded and said "Yeah her name is clarissa" jace shrugged and izzy sighed and said "she's back home, her brother collected his sister" sebastian frowned and said "well no one told me that" jace shrugged and said "sorry?" Sebastian huffed and jace leaned back and asked "can we go now, since we didn't do anything" sebastian shook his head "I think i'll keep you, it's like two little pets"

Izzy waited for him to leave and said "he's so weird" jace nodded and said "wonder how long before alec get's here" izzy shrugged and said "hopefully soon, I don't want to be his pet"

…

Alec pulled off to the side and looked to clary and said "remember the plan" clary nodded and magnus narrowed his eyes and said "he's serious stay" clary nodded and said "I know the plan" magnus looked to alec and they hopped out sneaking off.

Clary watched them leave and leaned back in her seat. They snuck the the front yard and magnus scoffed "of course he had a maze" alec stifled a laugh and asked "do we just go thru the front door?" alec shrugged "Why not?" they walked up the steps and opened the door.

And there was no one there they walked in the right direction slowly avoiding people. They bumped into some guards but knocked them out in two blows. Magnus pulled Alec down a hall and pointed at a door and said "check in there" alec nodded and magnus stayed at the end of the hall making sure no one arrived. Alec nodded and magnus and they broke the lock and magnus was met with a girl who looked like alec except for the eyes. He moved over to the other person who he guessed was jace and tried to get the chains off him.

Alec grunted and said "Magnus they won't come off" magnus walked over and said "We need the key" alec nodded and magnus turned to door when it slammed shut. Magnus looked at the figure and said "Well it's been a while?" sebastian walked in and looked over magnus and said "Why are you here" magnus looked around at the other three and said "Well i was sent on orders to get them, i'm simply doing what i'm told" sebastian nodded and said "I would normally respect that but i haven't heard from jonathan so until he calls you stuck in here"

…

Clary pulled her hood up and jumped out of the car, they didn't actually expect her to stay in the car right. Even if they did they should have locked her in. She snuck thru the yard and walked in. She looked left and then right and then dead straight ahead and said "why is it always so quiet" She knew the men wouldn't harm her but she wanted this to go quietly.

She went right and snuck thru the halls until she came across a room filled with his men. they all turned to her and she smiled and said "Hi guys, have you seen seb i wanted to surprise him" and as she expected sebastian's men are as stupid as he is and one of them said "take two rights and then your second left" clary smiled and waved as the shut the door and bolted the lock.

She did as he said and as she heard voices. "I mean i could keep you down here watch you rot, but there is no fun in that. Maybe i should torture you?" clary rolled her eyes at his loud thinking and pulled her gun and fired a shot to the floor. Silence.

She opened the door and saw sebastian gun pointing at vision turned red. She raised her gun and spit her word out "Drop the fucking gun" sebastian looked her way and turned it her way and said "Who's asking" Clary walked forward slowly and said "you don't want to know" her voice was so rough and low she was basically growling. Sebastian kept it raised and clary walked forward clicked her safety on and dropping her gun and walking forward until her forehead was pressed against the gun.

Sebastian frowned and clary said "Hi" in her normal voice. Sebastian raised his hand and pushed her hood back so he saw her hair and smiled. He dropped the gun and clary made quick work of kicking it away and bringing her knee up. The poor guy doubled over and clary rammed her elbow down on his neck making him fall.

Clary pushed her hood all the way back and magnus raised a thumb and said "I'm so glad you never do as you're told" clary looked around herd "Clary?" that voice. She turned slowly and saw jace. it was him and this wasn't a dream. She rushed forward falling to her knees beside him. She brought a hand to his cheek and checked over him making sure he wasn't harmed murmuring "you're okay,". Jace smiled and asked "you came back" clary nodded and said "of course" she leaned her forehead against his and smiled sadly and noticed the chains. She brought a hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock. Jace chuckled and brought his arms around her.

They stayed there locked in their embrace until alec called "yo you two, could we get out of here" clary pulled back and saw izzy leaning against the other wall, she suddenly realised she was still on a rescue "oh yeah sorry" she went over to sebastian and ripped the chain off his neck producing a key and unlocked magnus and alec and handed them the key. She picked up her gun and stuffed in inside her jacket again.

She kneeled by jace and said "can you walk" he nodded and she helped him up. Clary led them thru the halls and out the door. They made their way to the car and clary climbed back to the seats the farthest back. alec brought izzy into the middle and magnus got in the driver's seat.

Jace sat up slowly and clary shrugged her jacket off and pulled his shirt off and checked him for injuries. Jace grabbed her hands and said "I'm okay, he just kicked. no bullets and no cut's" clary brought her hands to his face and said "I missed you so much" jace nodded and clary pulled the ring of her ringer and held it out to him. Jace looked down and his eyes softened. Clary slid it onto his finger and said "I thought my might want it back" jace nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist and said "I would have settled for you" clary smiled and kissed him softly.

Even after all those lonely nights and cold moments apart the electricity was still there. Clary melted bringing her hand to his neck holding the back of his neck. Jace pulled back and said "I really want to keep it up, but we are not alone and i'm gonna pass out soon" clary smiled softly and placed gentle kiss to his forehead and rested her head on his shoulder intertwining their fingers and whispered said "I missed you so much"

Alec and magnus locked eyes in the mirror and magnus said "Do i need to stop anywhere?" alec shook his head and said "straight home" magnus nodded and looked at his boyfriend every few seconds. They pulled up at the house and clary helped jace out of the car and held him up to his room and dropped him on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and went back and saw jace placing his shoes by his dresser. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom and said "can you stand?" jace nodded and clary unzipped his jeans. Jace placed a hand on her cheek and said "I'm okay clary, just tired and hungry" clary nodded and said "take a shower and I'll get you some food" jace nodded and clary turned around and took her jacket off and walked out of the room down to the kitchen.

She grabbed some food and walked back and found jace sitting in the side of the bed. They ate in silence just staying close together. Clary left the tray in the kitchen and when she came back jace was stad on the bed. Jace patted the spot beside himself and clary sat down placing her hand over his.

He smiled and said "I wanted to thank you" clary shook her head and said "don't" he looked over and said "you rescued me, you held a gun" clary looked at her feet and said "I did a lot of things, I stole your ring back, I aimed a gun at my brother, I killed one of his men" jace looked at her uneasily and tugged her chin to him and said "did you have a reason" clary nodded and said "not a good one" jace hook his head "you had a reason" Clary turned her head and leaned up kissing him.

Jace pushed her back and said "Stop" clary pushed his hands away and kissed him. Jace pulled back and said "talk to me, don't push it down" clary shook her head and kissed her shoulder and said "I need you, please" jace wrapped his arm around her waist and said "I'm here, I'll always be here just talk to me" clary shook her head and kissed his shoulder. Jace didn't understand anything, Why was she kissing him.

She was trying to distract herself. She could feel the panic closing in on her. Jace wrapped his arms around her hand asked "What's wrong?, what happened?" clary shook her head and tried to take a deep breath. She hated this feeling. Jace panicked and helped her lay down and asked "Clary?" jace felt his adrenalin kick in as he grabbed a small towel and ran in under cold water. He came back to see clary scratching at her neck. He pulled her hand away and placed the towel on her neck wiping at her skin. Clary closed her eyes and said "What's happening?" jace shook his head and said "try to breathe, clary just try to breathe" clary nodded but she helt hopeless all her her self control had gone out the window.

Jace placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek bone and said "I'm here, just try to breathe" clary tried, she did but she couldn't hear him everything was blurred. She reached out for him and saw him and asked "Are you real?" jace nodded confused and said "I'm here" but she couldn't hear him. Clary sat up and said "I need to find jace" jace frowned "I'm right here clary, you're scaring me" Clary stumbled out the hall and walked quickly.

She stumbled around the corner almost falling but jace had caught up with her and kept her from falling and said "I'm here, tell me what happening" clary turned around and backed away from him and said "I need to find jace, you're not real" Clary bolted. Jace cursed and yelled "ALEC" and bolted after her.

Clary came to a stop as she rounded a corner and was meet with a couch she had been here earlier. "Clary?" her eyes focused on izzy who was sat down. Clary frowned "Where is jace?" izzy shook her head as he came around the corner and said "right behind you" clary turned around and said "no, no. you're not real" jace shook his head "Clary im real, see im real" he walked forward and clary stumbled back as everything became blurry again.

Alec and magnus raced around the corner and frowned. Alec looked from izzy to jace and to clary and then frowned. Clary stumbled and magnus stepped forward "Clary what's happening" Clary placed a hand on her throat her eyes were wide. "I need to find jace" magnus nodded "he's right here" clary shook her head "he's not real" Jace turned to alec "She freaked out, she couldn't breathe and she's burning up" alec looked at izzy and asked "if she runs follow" izzy nodded and alec stepped forward and asked "Clary, can you hear me" clary frowned and clawed at her neck.

Clary backed away from them but alec stepped closer and said "do you remember what happened before?, you just need to breath and everything will be okay" Clary shook her head "I can't breathe, where is jace?" alec nodded "jace is here. he's real" clary slid down the wall slowly and said "I can't breathe" alec nodded and touched her shoulder.

And that is when she freaked out.

 _ **Did you like it?, tell me if you think it sucks. I don't mind.**_


	16. Chapter 16

And that is when she freaked out.

Clary swung her arms. alec jumped back avoiding her fist. He grabbed her arm and she thrashed kicking and punching. Alec frowned and tried to talk her down. Magnus frowned "What happened, what did you say" jace shook his head we were talking and she said something about a gun and one of her brothers men" magnus stopped him and said "She feel guilty"

Jace felt his heart clench she was balling the tears were streaming down her face. Jace rushed forward and grabbed her hand and pinned them down at her side and pushed her against the wall and said "hey, clary look at me" Clary looked around from side to side. Alec sighed "she's having a panic attack, something triggered her"

Jace pinned her to the wall his hips keeping her in one place. Izzy picked up on the situation "kiss her" jace smashed his lips down on hers. it didn't take her a second to stop struggling. Jace pulled back slightly and said "just breathe" clary nodded and said "I don't know what happened" jace sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "It's okay, you're okay now"

Izzy and magnus sat down and alec went to get a towel. jace tugged clary over sitting her down on the couch. clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into his neck. Jace rubbed her back and not 5 minutes later she fell asleep. Jace looked over at magnus and asked "when did they start, the panic attacks" magnus looked over and said "the night she tried to run away, i think that's what she had. She was alone so i don't know and then he had one yesterday and alec calmed her down and then now. she's never had them before" jace nodded kissed her head.

Magnus frowned and looked to izzy and said "I'm not blind right, they have something going on" izzy frowned "she didn't tell you?" magnus shrugged "she hasn't talked since she came home she came and grabbed me the other day told me to get my things, i have wanted to leave for years and she knew" izzy nodded and said "I think it took them a little over a week to get over the entire kidnapper thing, she didn't want to go home, they were content. He loves her and unless she's living a lie she loves him too, it's in her eyes" magnus nodded and then his mind stopped. "he kidnapped her?" izzy nodded and magnus blanched and said "oh god now i get it"

Alec handed a damp towel to jace two wiped away. Clary opened her eyes and in a quiet voice asked "can we go to sleep?" jace nodded and handed her the towel. Clary got up off his lap took three steps and her world tilted. jace caught her by the waist. Alec sat down and said "goodnight" jace nodded and lifted clary into his arms effortlessly. izzy and magnus waved and they were off.

Jace walked into his room and set clary down on the bed. He unzipped her boots and pulled them off. Clary sat up and jace smiled and said "lay down, let take care of you" clary shook her head and said "can you hand me one of your shirts" jace nodded and got one out of his drawer and handed in to clary. clary pulled her tank top over her head and jace smiled and said "if you weren't so exhausted I would have you up against the wall and kiss you senseless" clary blushed and pulled the shirt over her head. She stood up and unzipped her jeans and tugged them off. Jace grabbed them and folded them up.

Clary smiled and asked "are you okay?" jace nodded and said "I am now" he crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her cheek and said "night, clary" clary smiled and snuggled down and like she had some many times before tucked her head under his chin and kissed his chest.

For hours clary stayed awake. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was content and she was comfortable. She wasn't crying. She was happy. Clary let sleep take her eventually. But even asleep she had a death grip on jace.

 _ **it's short but it's quick, hope you like it, tell me what you think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Clary woke up feeling a bit to hot. She opened her eyes and let her eyes on jace who was lying on top of her. She smiled and ran her hand thru his hair. It was so soft and curly but not at all tangly. Jace stirred awake and opened his eyes and clary said "you're suffocating me" he grinned and rolled off her pulling her on top of him.

Jace smiled and said "what a good way to wake up" clary smiled and said "it was familiar" jace nodded and pulled her in plating a wet kiss on her lips. Clary giggled and said "that's disgusting" jace smiled and asked "then pull away" clary shook her head kissing him back.

Clary got up and grabbed her shirt and jeans and said "I need to get my things" jace shook his head and said "bottom left" clary walked over and pulled the drawer open and pulled out the clothes he got for her. She smiled and said "saves me time" Jace pushed the covers off himself and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I thought we could just stay in bed and just be" clary smiled and said "sounds amazing but I can't, I need to move around at least for an hour or i'm gonna go crazy" Jace smiled and and kissed her cheek and said "We can train" clary nodded and said "yeah we can"

Jace got dressed and clary hurried after him into the training room. Clary shut the door and asked "What are we doing?" jace shrugged and said "we start easy, i need to go easy" clary nodded and said "I dunno, warm up grab a stick and do what ever" Jace raised and eyebrow and asked "What are you doing?" clary grabbed a bow and said "I'm trying something new"

Jace watched her as she grabbed the arrows and stood at the line up and just looked at the target. Jace walked over and asked "you want help?" Clary picked up the bow and an arrow and said "I've done this before i just don't remember" jace nodded and moved behind her and put his hands over hers and put the arrow in it's rightful place and raised the bow. He leaned down to her ear and said "now you pull the string all the way back to the head off the arrow is the only thing poking out" Clary nodded stiffly and pulled the string back her muscles knowing the movement. Jace placed a hand on her elbow and said "good just like your doing shoulders down and steady ahead, now aim and breath in and focus and breath out and release" Clary nodded and said "I know" he frowned and asked "let's see then?" clary looked over her shoulder and said "Back away" he smiled and took a few steps back as clary released the bow and drew in back once again.

Jace smiled as he saw her eyes narrow at her target, there was no chance she was hitting the middle it took him years. And yet when the arrow flew it hit dead center. Clary sighed and looked over her shoulder at jace who was looking at the target and asked "How did you?, That took me so long" clary smiled and said "You know who i am i was trained when i was younger, this is how i learn aim" jace nodded and asked "What else do you have perfect aim in" clary shrugged putting the things back and said "Most things whatever you point with" jace raised an eyebrow and asked "a gun?" clary stilled and breathed out a quiet "yeah"

Jace walked over to her and put finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes. "Did something happen?" Clary nodded, Jace walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary leaned back against him and said "I did something" jace nodded and said "What happened" clary closed her eyes and said "I shot someone" jace mulled it over in his head thinking ' _It could have been worse'_ He leaned his chin on her head and said "It's not that bad" Clary sighed and said "I shot him in the head" jace bit his lip and thought ' _I am happy she made a good hit, not so happy it happened to be someone who died'_ He sighed and said "Who was it?" clary shook her head and said "I don't know one of my brothers men" jace nodded and said "did you do just to do it or was there a purpose?" clary swallowed and said "I wanted out and they blocked the gate and i warned him, I couldn't shot my brother and so i picked one at random and pulled the trigger before i could think" her words were fast. Jace grabbed a hold of her hands and wrapped them around her and well as his arms. Clary swallowed and said "I feel guilty" jace nodded and said "So did i the first time" clary swallowed and asked "Why did you do it again, after the first time" Jace leaned his head hown on her shoulder and said "My parents were still alive and they went over it with me, I didn't do it for fun or pleasure i did it with a meaning. Someone pulled my bluff and in self defence i pulled the trigger. as did you" clary blinked back her tears and asked "It wasn't self defense they just wanted me to go inside" jace nodded and said "they were armed clary, even if you didn't see it. they would have shot something, whether that was your car up in the air or magnus. they would have. be happy you saved magnus a bullet" clary nodded slowly letting it sink in.

Clary sighed and said "I feel guilty because of the pain he must have felt" jace nodded and said "I'll tell you a secret, i always go for the head. because it's instant and most importantly there's no pain" Clary released a big breath and said "I just want to forget" jace nodded and said "but you can't because it happened, but no one else got hurt. it could have been so much worse. but it wasn't the guy died and in the best way" clary turned her head and pressed a kiss to kis cheek and said "I don't know how to move on" jace nodded and said "you don't, you remember what happened and if you ever have to again remember why you do it" clary nodded and turned her head.

Jace smiled and said "I'm glad you're here" Clary nodded and tilted her head back and leaned his way brushing their noses together. Her eyes were stuck on his. It was like forgetting where she was and forgetting about the fact that they had been apart. Jace bopped her nose with his but he didn't speak. Her eyes were shining because of the tears that had stopped flowing. Her eyelashes had gone darker and the green in her eyes somehow had gone darker. Jace's eyes always did that, they would go darker whenever he was craving something. Clary let her eyes flicker to his lips. they were so close just the slightest move forward would mean they could kiss. and she wanted to. Jace waited for her. if standing this close brought her comfort he was fine with that.

Clary pulled one hand free and placed it on his head. running her fingers thru his hair. she leaned in kissing him softly. Jace pushed back his lips parting under the pressure. He pulled back and kissed away the tears that were still on her cheeks. clary closed her eyes pulling his head back down pushed them together in a hard kiss. Jace still had had his arms around her waist and he wasn't letting her do. Clary parted her lips closing them around his lower lip. Jace felt the breath in his throat bee released. He let go of her waist and turned her around. Clary turned around and wrapped an arm around his neck. Jace lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Clary hooked her legs around him and slammed their mouths together once again. Jace wanted slow and deep. But what clary gave him was hard and fast. Jace pulled back and kissed down her neck over her throat and shoulder.

Clary leaned her head back against the wall. This is what she wanted. The feeling she missed. She hadn't been able to but her finger on what she missed. She was content in the morning but with every kiss her body wanted more, it was strange. But this was it the way his lips felt against her skin. It was like leaving a trail of fire. Clary still had her hands in his hair. Her eyes were screwed shut. Jace pressed his head between her breasts and said "I missed you so much. I missed this" clary let out a breath her breathing evening out.

Jace stood up straight and looked at her face. Clary opened her eyes and found him right in front of her face smiling. She felt her lip tug at the corner of her mouth and said "Well you don't have to wait any longer" jace smiled and said "but i remember i certain idea to stay in bed" clary nodded and said "but what would we do, I'm not really tired" Jace grinned and said "I can think of a few things" Clary bit her lip and asked "a couple" jace nodded and said "one in particular stand out" Clary wiggled her eyebrows and said "I think i have a similar idea" Jace chuckled and said "well let's go then"

…

they separated and walked hand in hand thru the halls and jace said "We should eat first!" Clary nodded and jace pulled her to the kitchen. They stepped inside and found Alec and magnus seated at the table. Clary smiled and said "Hi" jace had pulled her in front of him and kept on hand on her waist while reaching for things in the cupboard. Magnus and alec turned to them smiling as magnus said "Hi, did you just wake up?" clary shook her head and said "nope, you?" alec smiled and said "no we've been up for a few hours" Clary nodded and looked to jace who was looking over the stove in question. Clary reached out and switched it on and turned the right knop making the flame low. Jace huffed and said "I really need to cook more" Clary swallowed a laugh and said "What are you making?" he looked over at all the stuff he'd pulled out and said "not sure" clary sighed and said "Why don't you sit while i do it" Jace kissed her head and let her go.

Clary grabbed the things she needed and started chopping and frying. Jace sat down by the island and looked over to alec and magnus and asked "do you want any?" magnus nodded and alec called "Clary do you have enough for two more" Clary nodded and said "yeah, jace where are the plates?" jace hopped down and pulled out plates and forks and knifes.

...

Clary walked over to the table and grabbed the plates and walked over to the the stove and piled up the food onto each. She set them down on the table again and sat down beside magnus. They all looked to her and she smiled and said "eat" they all took a hesitant bite and jace and alec looked pleasantly surprised. Alec smiled and said "This is really nice" clary smiled and looked to magnus who shot her a look and said "good as always" Clary smiled and picked up her own fork.

They all finished and clary asked "where's isabelle?" alec smiled and said "She was very tired she came in here had a drink and then went to bed" clary nodded and said "well if you see her tell her there's more if she's hungry" jace grabbed everyone's plate as clary scooped up the rest of the food and put in on a plate and put it in the fridge. Magnus smiled and asked "can i speak to you clary before you disappear?" Clary nodded and jace said "me and alec can just wait in here" magnus nodded and clary walked outside.

Magnus leaned against the wall and asked "This is why you asked me to skip your brothers prison, to get to some guy?" Clary sighed and said "It's not like that, he's not just some guy" magnu shook his head and said "No he's jace herondale your brothers worst target" clary sighed and said "And yet he still left me here for nearly a month" Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and said "And… you must have more reasons, I get that he's hot but clary that's not you" Clary fumed and seethed "What do you know about me?" magnus raised his eyebrows and said "I know a lot of things about you, you know your brother keeps a file on you?" Clary nodded and said "I do, don't expect to find every thing about me in there" Magnus shrugged and said "I figured it out, i saw you aim that gun clary, someone trained you and it wasn't your brother." Clary smiled sweetly at him and said "No it wasn't, but my brother was the one who beat me. My brother was the one one who locked me in my room for a week because I didn't lie to my dad. My brother is the one who wouldn't help me thru my attack of whatever it is I keep having. My brother is the one who wouldn't let me leave my own home"

Magnus swallowed and asked "He beat you?" Clary looked down at her feet and said "I didn't throw myself at jace when i came here, I came willingly. didn't think i'd gain much, He led me into a cell and threw me in. And i sat down in a corner and i sat in that corner for what must have been 3 days, I didn't speak to him. There was a bed. A really comfy one but i stayed in the corner. My brother did the wrong and jace didn't do shit. he brought me food on a schedule and then he brought a computer and asked about if he should be expecting threats but i told him no one would know i was gone. so he called and john saw me there and nothing" Magnus looked down at her and asked "And then what?" Clary shrugged and said "I gave up waiting after a week. And jace was there everyday. He kept me company and he cared. Magnus he cared. he had no reason to but he cared about me. And then we kissed and i was hooked. I felt like i was floating. I didn't plan on it but i fell for him" Magnus nodded and said "I know you love him, I just wish this had not been such a hard way to some to love" Clary nodded and said "and who are you you're hooked on alec" magnus smirked and said "okay thanx you can go" Clary smiled and gave him a quick hug.

She walked back to the kitchen and magnus walked in and clary called "Jace?" jace looked up and smiled and gave alec a pat on the shoulder as he passed. Magnus gave a light smile and then passed to alec and sat down. Jace smiled and grabbed her hand and said "we good?" clary smiled and said "perfect" Jace laughed and grabbed her other hand pulling her away and said "now i remember something about bed" Clary smiled and said "oh yeah i don't quite remember" jace chuckled and said "let's get your stuff first"

 _ **It's been so long. sorry. I hope you liked it. tell me what you thought in the reviews or in a PM.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Clary grabbed her bags and jace frowned and said "do you want any help?" clary shrugged and said "not really, just help me find my way back" jace laughed and closed the car door and said "I love the car by the way" clary smiled and said "I've good swag" jace chuckled and held the front door open for her.

They walked back to jace's room and clary set her bag down and asked "So do you have anything you need to do?" jace smirked and said "nope, I found that everything is calm and good" clary smiled and said "well in that case i'm having a shower" jace wiggled his eyebrows his lips tugging at the corners. Clary sighed and said "alone" jace pouted and clary grabbed her bag and said "you can always do something else, for 10 minutes" jace shrugged and clary walked around the corner.

this is one of those times she didn't like that he had no doors. She trusted jace, she really did but some part of her was never fully shore that he wasn't watching her strip down and shower. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. She was back and she was safe and comfortable. Clary grabbed a towel and dried herself and pulled on new clothes.

She poked her head around the corner and found jace sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. She smiled and walked over careful not to make noise. She crawled up and laid down beside him. She placed a hand on his chest and laid her head level with his.

Their bodies perfectly set up. if someone would have taken a picture it would have looked fake. With clary's long hair fanned out behind her. their faces inches apart perfectly aligned. It looked like choreography. but it wasn't, it was natural. Clary closed her eyes and relaxed. for the first time since the last night she spent there she was relaxed fully. there was no thoughts. Whether they were happy or sad it didn't matter because her mind was blank. And her entire body was weightless. She fell asleep quickly her body ruining the picture perfect position they body had. She pressed herself closer waking jace. He opened his eyes and came eye to eye with red hair. He smiled and glanced down at her sleeping figure. he pulled the covers over them after pulling his shirt off and wrapping an arm around her and tried to fall back asleep.

He opened his eyes he wasn't tired, he was wide awake. And so he looked at her att her hair and the way it curled as it dried. He looked at the way her body fitted perfectly against his side. He smiled to himself, she was beautiful. He hadn't thought of what happened when she left. He hadn't thought that her brother would ignore her. He didn't think he would ever see her as broken as he did the day before. She was lost, and all she wanted was him. He smiled down at her. He loved her and he never wanted her to be that sad again. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes. he kissed her head and closed his eyes again just enjoying the feeling of holding her. He didn't think it would feel different to hold someone but he found that holding clary was like holding joy. it made him relax on a new level.

…

They woke up to a pounding on the door. clary stirred and looked confused but jace was a person of habit and leaped out of bed and threw the door open. Izzy stood on the other side slightly annoyed and jace glared and asked "What?" she raised one eyebrow and said "you didn't answer the door the first ten times i lost my patients" jace groaned his head falling forward and said "I was asleep" izzy glanced around the corner to see clary sitting up right running a hand thru her hair. She swallowed and said "oh..." jace nodded and let the door go and walked back to his bed and asked "what did you want?" izzy shook her head and said "I was just going to ask if you were alright" Her eyes wavered to clary and they eyes her throat and clary frowned and said "What?, why are you looking at me like that" jace looked to izzy and said "we are fine, go eat there's food in the fridge, you don't even have to cook" izzy nodded and said "I just wanted to make sure, i just wanted to help" jace nodded and said "I'm fine, are you fine clary?" clary nodded and said "I'm good" izzy nodded and closed the door as she left.

Jace flicked the lights on and laid down and reached out for clary's hand pulling her back. Clary laid back down and intertwined their fingers and asked "Why did she look at me like that?" jace shook his head and said "She used to have panic attacks a lot and they were bad" Clary frowned "but what does that have to do with anything?" jace sighed and said "you were in a similar state, I guess she thought you had a panic attack" Clary frowned "but I didn't i was just confused" Jace shook his head and said "clary you were exhausted, you were panicking whatever happened was not normal" Clary shook her head and said "I was upset and i was tired, I was confused it wasn't that" Jace wrapped his arms around her and asked "Have you had the feeling before" clary nodded and said "but that can't be what i had, panic attacks come with anxiety and mental disorders, I don't have that" Jace closed his eyes as clary let her mind wonder. "i don't have that right?" jace pressed his head into her hair and said "I don't know what else to call it" clary shook her head a laugh escaping her lips as she said "but i'm not insane" jace shook his head and said "it just means you're very anxious" clary played with their hands and asked "why did she look at me like that?" jace shook his head and said "let it go" clary shook her head and turned her head and asked "why did she do that?" jace opened his eyes and looked into hers. He expected her to look determined as her voice but her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

he kissed her cheek and whispered "your neck, you scratched your neck and it looks painful" clary reached up and felt the scratches and asked "you didn't tell me" jace smiled sadly and said "it didn't bother me, and i did think you saw them in the mirror" clary nodded slightly and said "I'm not going crazy?" jace shook his head and said "you're not going crazy, you just need less stress. I can help" clary nodded and clary kissed jace on the corner of his mouth and said "He broke me didn't he" jace frowned and asked "who?" clary wiped away a stray tear and said "my brother broke me" jace felt his face fall. The way she said it, the way she looked. He would have given anything to avoid seeing it again.

Jace pulled his lips into a tight sad smile and pushed her hair away from her face and said "No, he didn't break you. but he put a good dent in you" clary reached out her arms wrapping around his neck. Jace let her turn in his arms so she could tuck her head in the crook of his neck. Jace kissed her head and said "sleep, we can talk tomorrow" clary kissed his neck in agreement and jace said his head back down on the pillows and pulled the covers over the both of them. They fell asleep that way, clary on top of jace her head tucked into his neck, Jace with his arms around her waist tightly. To anyone walking by it would look weird and uncomfortable but clary was light and jace didn't mind because her weight didn't bother him.

 _ **once again it's been a long time. I'm thinking about finishing this and start on something else. or would anyone want more? if you don't tell me in some way I'll never know and think you all hate it. But i do hope you liked it!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Clary got out of bed and into the shower, She washed her hair and took her sweet time under the hot stream. She reluctantly got out the shower brushed her teeth and took a good look in the mirror. Her neck had faint red lines all over. Her eyes were wide, and her skin was pale.

She walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out underwear and a bra before pulling out one of his shirts. She looked over her shoulder to see jace was fast asleep. She dropped the towel and pulled her underwear on quickly and fastening her bra. She pulled the shirt over her head before picking the towel up drying her hair.

She hung the towel up before walking back to his bed. Jace was stretched out like a starfish and smiled in his sleep. Clary smiled and crawled up on top of him popping her chin on his chest and looking at him. Jace stirred and clary smiled as he reached for her. Jace opened his eyes and found clary laid on top of him. He smiled as her hair fell in front of her face. He grinned at her and said "morning" clary smiled and pushed herself up so she was leaning over him. He smiled his hand pushing her hair back as she leaned down to kiss him. Clary smiled pulling away slightly and said "morning" jace chuckled as his over hand wrapped itself around her waist pressing her down against his body. Clary smiled and kissed him again, and again.

Jace smiled as she pecked his lips over and over. She giggled and leaned her forehead against his and said "I love you" Jace smiled and pulled her down for a long passionate kiss, he pulled back for air and breathed out "I love you so much" Clary smiled more and she bit her lips trying to hide it.

They were pressed together and clary found her mind wandering into foreign places. Jace smiled his hands wandering lower. His eyes rolled back as he realised what kind of underwear she was wearing. He groaned and said "you're killing me clary" Clary smiled and sat up on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and said "you're beautiful" Clary blushed and said "and so are you" he laughed sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist and said "thank you, shall we get up and eat" clary shrugged and said "im seeing something yummy right here" jace grinned and said "well then you better have a taste" clary nodded her arm going over his shoulder as she kissed him roughly. Jace made a noise of surprise before responding.

Clary pulled back with the intention off slowing down and going for breakfast but jace slammed his lips against hers showing his tongue down her throat. Clary sighed and ran a hand down his chest. Jace pulled back and said "now we can go eat" Clary blushed and nodded furiously before crawling off him and standing on her trembling legs.

…

Clary pulled on shorts and walked down to the kitchen while jace took a shower. She entered to find everyone but jace there. Magnus turned and smiled at her and said "morning" clary nodded and got out things to eat. Jace came a few minutes after her and gave the others wave before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. clary smiled and asked "what are you doing?" jace smiled and said "I was planning on stealing food from you" clary chuckled and said "touch my food and I will harm you" Jace chuckled and kissed her cheek and said "love you" clary smiled and finished up her breakfast.

Clary sat down by the island on the high chairs and jace sat beside her and asked "what is everyone doing today?" izzy shrugged and said "i dunno, training. maybe go out later, have some fun" alec made a face and magnus laughed. jace nodded and said "we can all go train" Magnus smiled and said "yeah you can all go train i don't fight" clary scoffed and jace lifted a brow and asked "you sure?" magnus shrugged and said "I know how to aim a gun, that's about it" clary downed her coffee and grabbed her plate and said "He can't fight, he's absolutely horrible at it" magnus rolled his eyes and said "I'm so sorry miss i can do anything as long as no one watches" clary narrowed her eyes at him and said "don't test me" he shrugged a smirk tugging on his lips.

Jace followed clary as she walked the wrong way and asked "where you are going?" clary grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hallway to her old room. Jace smiled as she stopped by the door. She pushed it open to find the bed made, her clothes gone due to them being in his room. She tugged him inside and shut the door. She wandered around the bars and stopped in the middle of the room.

Jace smiled and came to a stop in front of her and asked "is there any special reason for you stopping in the middle of the room" his voice filled with humor. Clary nodded her eyes sparkling with happiness. Clary reached out to grab his hands and placed one at her hip and said "I want to dance" jace smiled all his teeth showing. It wasn't because it was funny, even if it was. It wasn't because he thought it was fun. It was because of the flash back in his head.

Clary smiled and said "do you remember?" jace nodded and said "you had less clothes then" clary smirked and undid the tie at her waist and let the short drop. She kicked them off and said "i think you too are overly dressed" jace smirked as he drew his shirt over his head and said "may i have this dance?" clary smiled and asked "you don't care that im terrible and have no many issues" Jace wrapped his one arm around her waist while the other held her hand as he said "The right guy won't care" clary blushed. They had done so much, been thru so much. "and do you care?" Jace smirked and leaned down resting his forehead against hers and said "I care for you more then you will ever understand, your beautiful and i love you" Clary released a breath her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

He loved her, she knew that now. She believed him now. Jace smiled and asked "do you want to hear it again?" clary nodded her lips brushing against his. Jace smiled and whispered "I love you" Clary smiled kissing him. it was meant to be sweet and cute. And it was, at first.

Clary pulled back a wide smile on her lips. Jace kissed all over her face down her neck over her shoulders and up again. Clary giggled and said "I love you" jace nodded and said "I know" Clary nodded and said "'i love you" jace lifted her up by the waist and said "and i love you"

 ** _I know what your thinking, it's about damn time. and i have no_** ** _excuse I just didn't know what to write. comment your opinion and thoughts, let me know if you liket it. love you all_**


	20. Chapter 20

Comfortable. Comfortable is never good and when it is it's only because it is temporary. Life was not designed to be comfortable. It had obstacles and battles. It tastes bitter at times but it's meant to be that way.

Clary knew this. She was at peace with the idea. She knew what she valued and what times in life she would have to rise to the challenge. She also knew how to pick and choose her battles. Jace clearly didn't.

"Jace you can't just walk in unarmed, they won't care" Jace shrugged and pulled a jacket on. Clary sighed and jogged after him. "Jace, stop" Jace stopped and turned back to her and asked "What clary?" Clary grabbed his hands and said "don't go" he looked up at the ceeling sighing.

Clary narrowed her eyes and reached up grabbing his chin and forcing it down and said "look at me" Jace looked to the side avoiding her. Clary scoffed out a quick "what are you 5 years again?" Jace looked down at her their eyes connected and clary smiled and said "that's better" Jace narrowed his eyes.

He was mad and she knew it. "you're not going!" Jace smirked wickedly and said "I'd love to see you stop me sweetheart" Clary almost growled at his challenge. ALMOST.

Clary scoffed and said "don't expect me to rescue you when you get caught" Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "you wouldn't rescue me" Clary crossed her arms over her chest and said "I certainly would not rush to do it after this"

Jace huffed and said "listen, seb is an idiot. It's easy game. he's on my land i can't ignore it" Clary gritted her teeth and said "I'm not saying ignore it. I'm saying, think it over. Have a freaking plan"

Jace shook his head and said "not how a roll" Clary furrowed her eyebrows and asked "Do you like risking your life?, do you like knowing this could be the last conversation we have" Jace raised his eyebrows and said "you're over reacting, I'm gonna be fine" Clary gritted her teeth and said "doing what your about to do is going to get you killed" Jace sighed grabbing a hold of her face and kissing her forehead and whispering "I'll join you for bed when i get back"

Clary wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered "be careful, you know i worry" jace smiled and pecked her lips and said "see you later" clary nodded and released him walking him to the door.

Izzy and alec stood waiting to have the same speech. Magnus was sat down ready to watch the show. Clary walked behind him down the stairs and izzy gaped at her and screeched "You're letting him go" Magnus gave her a look and clary glanced at him making him grin.

Jace walked past them to the door and alec sighed and said "Come on jace, can't we wait till morning?, I mean we have no plan" Jace shrugged grabbing his guns and said "we never do, come on" Alec sighed and gave clary a glare and clary narrowed her eyes at jace who smiled back and called "love you too clary" Clary mumbled profanities at him and he laughed.

They watched as jace and alec sped off and as soon as the car was out of sight izzy was fuming and screamed "You let him go?" Clary turned her head slowly and said "HE wasn't listening, like the five year old he acts like he needs to learn" Izzy frowned "your letting him risk his life to learn" Clary scoffed and looked down at her outfit and asked "you think i dress like this to lounge" Izzy looked down at her in her boots tight black jeans and black tank with her leather jacket on top.

Magnus chuckled and said "did he not notice?" clary shook her head and said "He hugged me and didn't notice me slip the tracker in his back pocket" Izzy grinned and said "I love you more with each day" Clary rolled her eyes and said "we need to get going so we can save his ass" Izzy laughed but ran up the stairs to grab some things.

Magnus smiled and said "I'm cool with waiting here" Clary smiled and said "you're driving" he sighed but clary stopped the grin on his lips and he got up to get his things.

Magnus sped along the highway as clary calmed down her nerves. Izzy held her hand and said "breath clary, we are not even close to where we need to go" Clary winced and said "precisely why i'm a nervous wreck" Clary and izzy sat silently in the back seat as magnus slowed down and stopped by the side of the road and said "Clary, hide. HIDE FREAKING NOW" Clary didn't question it she simply slid down on the floor stuffing her hair into her hood and watched izzy.

Izzy frowned and asked "what now?" Magnus sighed and said "her brother is here, I know the guards. it's good because i know how they fight and bad because they know who i am, as soon as i stop they will be here" Izzy sighed and said drive past. give me 5 seconds and I'll see what i need.

Izzy did as she said and didn't blink as they passed and said "first look where jace is, we don't know he's inside" Clary laid on the floor of the cra and said "I'm freaking locking him in a cell when we get back" Izzy snickered and said "oh like he did with you" clary slapped her leg weakly and said "shut up, he'll be lucky if i can look at him"

They stopped the car a few minutes up the road and izzy got out and clary snuck out behind him and magnus said "He's behind the house, not inside, I'll see when your back. if things go bad call and don't speak just call. if things are going as planned text" Clary scoffed and looked at izzy who had an expression that mirrored hers and said "or we go get the idiots and come back" magnus rolled his eyes but nodded.

Clary and izzy crept along the corners into the back yard and stayed in the shadows. They expected gunfire and screams maybe the clash of swords. They didn't expect what they saw. Clary frowned and whispered "Are they seriously doing what i think they are?" Izzy crept closer to the fence. unlike clary with her vibrant hair izzy melted into her surroundings.

Izzy backed up to clary and said "Yep, they are seeing who can come closer to the middle of the target" Clary frowned and asked "Is it a game?" izzy shrugged as they sneaked closer coming level to the playing field.

Clary stopped as she saw her brother and said "My brother does nothing for fun, izzy are they playing a game?" izzy frowned and said "I don't think i understand the prize" Clary looked as alec sat beside jace with her brothers men on either side. Clary sighed and pulled izzy down behind a bush and said "it's not a prize for the winner" Clary looked as they shot one by one and izzy frowned "Then why play" Clary shook her head and said "To punish the loser" Izzy frowned "Clary they are both perfect shots, they won't lose" Clary shook her head and said "it's not like that, there's always some way to bend the game" They watched them all throw knifes and shot arrows. Izzy frowned and said "they didn't say where the middle was, it's a blind game" Clary nodded and sighed as her brother stood on the same field as jace with a wicked grin said "It's always a bild game to all but the maker"

 _ **Did you like it?, I really hope you did but if you didn't tell me where i went wrong?**_


	21. Chapter 21

'Stupid' He thought, 'I'm so damn stupid'. He walked right into it. They wanted him to know there was a commotion. They wanted him to come with his loyal companion. He Should have listened. He should have listened to her when she tried to talk him out of it. She told him it was bad. He should have listened, It's not good to be comfortable.

As soon as he realised what happened he tried to turn around. But they couldn't they would have been shot the second they turned the wheel. And so there they sat by the shooting range and alec and quickly explained the game to jace. He explained what the game was and how it was blind and it would the in their best interest to not be cocky because No one had said what they were aiming at.

The game as most people would call it was simple if you thought about it. The contestants all gathered and where to all choose a weapon of choice and then one by one they were to aim at the target. The tricky part was that no one but the person who started the game knew where to aim. The person to start the game always went last and that way they could never loose. Now a game like this could be harmless but they both had a feeling this one was not.

They didn't know what the loser got but they had a feeling it would be fatal thanks to the game starter.

Jonathan Morgenstern. He hated him, with all of his heart. But he thought he might be better of not saying it aloud. Jace and alec had played it safe and aimed around where the others were shooting. They didn't need to be close they just had to make sure that they wouldn't loose. And if they did. They would just have so solve that when the time came.

As far as jace knew jonathan knew nothing of clary being with him. But he suspected that he blamed jace for his sister leaving him. He had a point to it, jace just prefered not being the receiving end of his anger.

Jonathan seemed to shoot for the same spot, every time. but jace was never one to risk. It was better to lay now. That had been the plan. But plans change. Very quickly.

…

Clary and izzy couldn't do anything about the situation, no one was pulling anything. They were all standing around the lawn with it's big trees and it's perfectly cut grass. The big house long forgotten as it stood there blocking the garden from the street.

So they watched from a distance. Clary would have won so would izzy. They both saw the game for what it was. Seeing it from a different angle gave them what they needed. It was a pointless game. Her brother just wanted to lure them all out of their safe havens.

Clary sighed and said "Call magnus" izzy pulled her phone out and put it on speaker phone. "You said it would be fine" clary sighed and said "I don't know what to do?, they are playing that frickin game again" There was a moment of silence before magnus said "the one with the unknown targets" Clary replied him with a short 'yeah' before izzy took over the call asking for instructions.

Izzy turned her back away and asked "so do we just wait?" she looked around the woods to see if there were alarms or cameras as magnus replied "just make sure clary doesn't do anything stupid, she lacks a brain function called timing" izzy twisted around to where clary had been sitting.

HAD being the key word. She cursed a colorful amount of words and magnus sighed and said "She's not there is she" Izzy muttered out a 'no' before seeing her little friend walking towards the centre of the field.

She gaped at the sighed before saying "Magnus get your butt here she's walking to them, she freaking just blew her cover" magnus hung up the phone and izzy was left with staring at clary. if jace lived thru this he was going to kill her.

…

Clary walked out from the hiding spot and went straight for the crowd. She knew the outcome of the game was death. She wouldn't let jace die, he was not going to come to harm because of her again.

As they noticed her presence she knew she couldn't turn around or make a move to hide. Her brother stood there a mixture of confusion and relief in his expression. Her face remained blank her eyes drilling into anyone who dared meet her stare.

Her brother guards recognized her and their body language showed her that they were at ease instead of on duty. And then ste saw alec and jace. She fought hard to keep her stare hard and void of emotion.

She looked to jace. His own expression was blank but she knew better. She could see it all thru his eyes. Regret, Sadness, Fear and love. All for her eyes to see. She moved her eyes to alec who looked like alec looked. He looked bored and confident in being bored. It amused her how he could look bored when they were about to be killed.

She stopped a few meters in front of them and waited as they gathered. She had no weapons, She didn't plan on doing what she did. As she waited she realised that she should have thought before just winging it.

Her expression gave nothing away. Her body stood as tall as it could dressed all in black her hair up, only a few curls framing her face. Her body showing them all that they would be wise not to touch. She radiated confidence and she knew they were intimidated. 'Thank you isabelle lightwood' She thought.

Her brother looked her over before saying "Sister, have you come to take your place at my side" His arms crossed over his chest his chin tilted back. Clary knew he meant to scare her with the action but she wouldn't cave.

She shook her head and said "I came to see what was going on" She paused looking over the group. She turned back to her brother and said "It looks like fun, can I join?"

Jace tensed at her actions and she relied on alec to make him snap out of his state, He was not going to blow her cover. Her brother narrowed his eyes and said "no" She stepped forward sighing loudly. The men parted for her to pass. She walked past jace and alec who were looking at her in horror as she picked up a knife and twirled it around her fingers and said "I never did do as i was told" With one last glance at her brother she hurled the knife at a tree in the distance.

Her brother shook his head and said "I can't bend the rules for you, it is a game of honor" Clary laughed and said "please you don't have honor this is a cruel game i watched you play many times, If i lose then i bet you will find joy in killing me" He took a deep breath and said "you were not invited therefore you may not play"

Clary smirked and looked to the side where jace and alec stood watching the two siblings and she said "and you invited them?" Jonathan shrugged and said "they invited themselves and being as this is their lands if would be rude to deny them"

Clary smiled brightly and turned to alec and said "May I join your game, this is your land?" Alec remained stone faced but she saw the unease in his eyes and he said "It is your brothers choice but considering you spent time as our captive you are allowed" Jace glared at her daring her to look at his eyes.

She turned to her brother brightly and said "There we go!, game time" Her brother clenched his jaw flinging his knife to land near hers away from all the others. She didn't miss Izzy and magnus watching from her previous hiding spot.

…

They stand there each person throwing their knives and shooting with guns. Her brother seems to be aiming wherever she is. A proven theory as she was just aiming at random targets and sometimes just hurling the knife in a convenient direction.

Jace and alec playing along with the game and she knew it was pointless, Her brother choose who the loser was. There was no way this was a good game or an actual target in this game.

One of his guests missed a tree and the knife went miles away from the others. just beyond where her first knife had hit. Her brother smirked and said "I say the game is finished now" Clary turned their way to see her brother pulling a gun out from behind his back. She gathered around as the others did subtly standing in front of alec who was blocking jace.

Her brother pulled the gun on the guy who just threw the knife and swiftly pulled the trigger. Clary looked away from the now dead body. a few if his men took the man away. she turned back her scowl clear as her brother said "I think that's enough for today, everyone come inside" Clary didn't move nor did alec and jace as everyone else scurried away swiftly.

Her brother looked her way and asked "How's life been" Clary shrugged and said "better, I'm leaving now" He nodded and asked "what's with herondale and blue eyes" Clary looked over her shoulder and said "i'm bringing them with me" He frowned and asked "Why" clary shrugged and said "they don't deserve what you have planned for them"

Jonathan shook his head and said "What other reason, you may be a softie but i doubt that's why you want them out" Clary shook her head and said "Call it a 'means to and end' show me you can give them up and i won't hate you anymore" She watched his face sore with hope and a soft expression was displayed on his face.

He swallowed and breathed out "You mean it?" Clary nodded and said "I won't come back, I don't think i ever could but i won't hate you knowing you would do that for me" Jonathan nodded and said "Did you find what you were looking for" Clary looked over her shoulder and said "you two can go home now, he won't stop you or bother you again" Jace turned on his heel before he did something stupid.

Alec on the other hand didn't move. Clary turned back around and said "I found a lot of things, love is one of those things" He nodded and asked "Was it different?, or did it require more conviction" Clary shook her head and said "He didn't treat me like glass, But he helped me" Her brother had gone stiff and asked "Did i ever have a chance?" Clary shook her head and said "you're my brother any speck of foundless a had for you dissapeared when you did what you did to me. you never had a chance after he died"

Her brother narrowed his eyes and said "What now?, are you sticking around. the building is in your name" clary shook her head and said "I'm not but i'm done hiding and you're not going to look for me either. I found the life i wanted. you're not involved" He nodded and said "I wont stop waiting" Clary sighed turning away and said "for your sake i hope you do" with that said she turned around and walked away alec tight on her heels.

They came around the house to the gates where guards stood. the high gates that lead to freedom She cleared her throat and said "move or die, your choice" Jace joined alec and they tailed her out. She walked towards magnus car and turned her head and said "Alec you know where to go, don't follow us just get there on your own"

She walked to the car and opened the door getting in the back seat and looked to see izzy and magnus in the front. She put the belt on and said "Alec is driving to your spot, meet them there" She didn't say anything else. She pulled off her shoes and jacked tossing them to the floor of the car.

She folded the two seats over and crawled into the trunk lying down. Her hands tucked under her back her eyes clenched shut. She took deep breathes as the memories flooded threw her head. Horrible memories.

...

They came to a stop and nobody inside the car moved. Clary sat up and pulled her shoes back on and opened the door stumbling out. Magnus and izzy followed watching her carefully. Clary looked at them and suddenly being sad wasn't enough. She watched their worried faces and expected her own to look confused and distraught.

She sat down on the ground and said "What did i do?" Magnus kneeled down and said "nothing sweetheart, you didn't do anything" Clary felt her tears streaming and said "I hate him!" She said quietly and then once again louder "I hate him!" Her tears streaming down her face as she said it. She wasn't even sure what she was looking at. Everything blurred in her eyes so she was stuck just gazing at the ground.

Her lips trembled and the seconds ticked away and before thinking about where she was she screamed it out. "I HATE HIM!" izzy flinched and magnus closed his eyes. From their eyes she looked broken. Leaned against a big car curled up and bawling. She looked vulnerable and broken. Izzy bent down and said "shhhh it's going to be okay" Clary shook her head and she sobbed.

Like she had before She broke. another break to her soul. It was everything building and building until is just became to much. Imagine a glass with water inside of it. The glass is clary and the water is her worries and problems. And drop by drop the glass gets fuller and eventually it's that one drop that breaks the glass. Clarys glas broke and now she was on the ground feeling all her problems like a hurricane inside,

…

Alec and jace pulled into the parking and alec rushed out and said "how the hell did you find us" Magnus sighed and pulled him into a hug and muttered "just be happy we did" Jace got out and magnus glared at him and hissed "don't you think she's been thru enough" Jace frowned before his eyes settled on izzy trying to calm clary.

His eyes went from hard to soft as he saw her. it wasn't the fact that she was crying just the fact that it was her.

He walked over to the car and pushed past izzy and wrapped his arms around clary. Izzy sighed her face falling at the picture in front of her and stepped back turning to her brother and said "I'll stay with them you two go home" magnus and alec nodded and izzy grabbed the keys and pushed jace into the back seat with clary.

Clary crawled into his lap and said "I'm sorry" jace shook his head wrapping his arms around her body and said "never apologize to be clary, you saved me" Clary took deep breathes and said "I love you" jace nodded and said "I love you too clare"

Jace kissed her cheek and said "how did you find us" Clary swallowed her sob and said "I put a tracker in your pocket" jace chuckled and cupped her face wiping away her tears. He smiled at her his eyes looking back into hers and said "I love that you don't listen to me" clary cracked a smile before kissing him thru her smile and said "I just love you and you scared me" jace nodded and said "I'm so sorry" Clary nodded and leaned their foreheads together and said "don't ever do that to me again" Jace nodded saying "thank you for saving me" Clary nodded and said "I think i'm still a bit broken" Jace nodded his hands resting on her waist as he held her close.

Izzy took them home and clary and jace walked up stairs hand in hand. She wasn't happy with him, He knew that but she couldn't be mad. She was glad she saved him. And she knew that even if he had promised her and sealed it with multiple kisses he would always find a way into trouble. And she would keep saving him. She wouldn't let anyone take away the person who completed her.

after showering and crawling into bed they both tried their hardest to sleep. Jace kissed her shoulder and said "Talk to be clary" Clary rolled over and said "I can't lose you, I can't be without you" Jace shook his head and said "you don't have to worry im not going anywhere" Clary nodded and said "I know but jace you're a trouble magnet, I can't help but worry" Jace kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry" Clary cracked a slight smile and said "never apologise, I love you and you wouldn't be you without the trouble" Jace pressed their lips together pulling away breathless before saying "I love you so damn much" Clary nodded and said "You better" jace chuckled pressing their lips together again. Something about that moment made them both giddy. They both knew they loved each other but everyday was going to be spent reminding each other

 _ **The end, I know it's not the best but i can't continue it. But make sure to tell me if at least enjoyed it.**_


End file.
